


The Strength of our Anchors

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [11]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: With two kids away at college, things were a lot quieter in the Reagan house. Three kids under five-years-old was no easy task. However, for Detective Danny Reagan and his wife, Linda, life was close to perfect. But one stormy September night, when a single unexpected event takes place, Danny and Linda Reagan must make a decision that will change everything in the life of their family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is starting right after where 'Everything I Ever Wanted' left off. With the anniversary trip. I wanted to cover it but felt it would be too much for a ficlet in 100 ways so this story just rolls right after the last one. :)

Linda checked and double checked all three kids bags. She wanted to make sure Frank and Henry had everything they'd need while her and Danny were away. She still couldn't believe it.  Linda couldn't wait to get on the plane at JFK. She made sure all the kids had their special stuffed animals and of course, Sam had his Paw Patrol lunch box he used as his 'gun case'. After all, Daddy locked his gun up at night so Sam copied with his squirt gun he'd taken to carrying around the house during the day. Danny knocked on the open door of the guest room where all three kids would be bunking for the next ten days.

"You know, if we don't leave soon, we'll miss the flight." He smiled.

"I just want to make sure they have everything. And extras of things and the kids are all set." Linda rifled through Grace's bag counting outfits.

"Babe. They have the car, car seats, keys to our house, and the alarm code. If they are missing something all they have to do is go get it. And knowing Dad and Pop, they'll go to the store and buy it before driving to Statin Island." Danny held his hand out for his wife, "Now, c'mon. The kids are almost done with breakfast and we really do need to get going."

Linda sighed, "Okay. But if I forgot something important it's your fault." Linda took his hand and stood up.

"You didn't. Grace's EpiPen is at school, Dad has one in his room, there's one in the kitchen, and there's an extra one in the diaper bag. They have diapers and wipes. Clothes. And there is children's medicine in the medicine cabinet if they get sick. They will be fine." Danny led her downstairs.

"Danny, we've never left them this long before. We never even left Sean and Jack this long before." Linda said nervously.

"They will be fine." He repeated himself, "The babysitters know how to feed them, and keep them alive."

"That's a really low bar for babysitting for ten days." Linda shook her head.

"Nervous about leaving the kids?" Erin asked seeing Linda nibble her nails while still thinking over everything the kids could possibly need.

"Hard to tell wasn't it?" Danny teased his wife.

"I get it. Especially after everything you've been through. I'd be nervous too. But I'm planning on staying around to help out and I know Jamie is too. Plus they are still going to daycare every day so it's going to be okay." Erin hugged her sister-in-law, "Now kiss your kids and get in the car so I can drop you two off." She smiled.

"Yeah yeah." Linda walked over to where Grace, Faith, and Sam were eating at the kitchen table, "You three be good okay? Behave for your Grandpa and Great-Grandpa." She kissed Sam's cheek, "You play nice with your sisters." Linda hugged and kissed Faith, "And you don't forget to try and go potty and wash with soap." Linda kissed Grace's cheek last, "And you, be a good helper with your sister and brother and no whining about nite-nite time." She smiled seeing them all basically ignore her waiting for hugs and kisses from their Daddy.

Danny hugged and kissed each of his small children, "Love you." He said to each one. Danny took LInda's hand in his, "Thanks for keeping them, Dad." Danny smiled.

"Anytime. We're going to have lots of fun together." Frank grinned, happy to have his grandchildren with him. Even happier that his children were going to be able to get away. To take some time off with each other. He knew they were due for a vacation. That things had been hard on both of them recently. When Danny came to him with the idea, Frank happily signed off on the time off request Danny submitted at work.

The car ride to the airport was filled with Erin relentlessly teasing her brother about how he and Linda would never leave the hotel room, and begging Linda for a thousand pictures of the clear water and sandy beaches they'd see. Danny and Linda thanked Erin for the ride, telling her they'd see her soon.

Linda laughed her way through security when Danny was stopped not only once but twice because of his gun he was checking. He knew he couldn't carry it on the plane while off duty but when he'd checked it and told them it had a weapon he'd thought he was okay. Turns out they wanted to look inside the hard case he'd put his off-duty weapon in, to be sure that's all that was in the black case. Linda laughed harder when they tried to tell him he couldn't wear his shield on his belt like he usually did. Turns out, you can carry two butane lighters on board but not a two and a half inch pin used to secure the shield to his person. Eventually, after talking to a TSA agent, they let him on with his shield still pinned to his belt.

"I forgot how much I hate flying." Danny grumbled while in his seat.

Linda giggled, "It's way more fun from my side of things." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. They didn't stop you. You set off the metal detector and all they did was wand you and let you continue one." Danny smirked.

"It's because the woman that did it understood that an underwire bra set's those things off all the time." Linda explained.

The stewardess poked her head over to the two of them, "Would you like a beverage before we take off today?" She asked.

"I'll have a mimosa." Linda smiled at her.

"Make that two." Danny decided to join his wife in a celebratory drink to kick off their vacation.

"Yes, Sir." The stewardess smiled politely. She brought their drinks over just a few minutes later and reminded them to put their seatbelts on as the Captian had turned the light on.

Linda picked up her glass to take a sip but was stopped by Danny, "Wait." He kissed his wife sweetly, "To us. To a real true vacation. One we haven't had in....since I think our honeymoon." Danny tried to think of the last vacation they took alone that wasn't three days hiding out in the city for a dirty weekend, "To love. To marriage. To over two decades with the love of my life. To how every second of every day I fall in love with you all over again." Danny kissed Linda again.

"To us." Linda smiled against his lips. They parted slowly, each sipping their glass. Linda placed it down beside her while they started taxiing on the runway, "So you know how I packed the kids extra pajamas?" She smirked.

"Yeah. You were counting outfits and pajamas for hours to make sure there was the right amount." Danny teased.

"Well, guess how many pairs I packed for myself." She watched as Danny looked confused for a moment, "None." Linda giggled.

"We have an almost twelve-hour flight including the layover. And you tell me this now?" He asked.

Linda laughed, "Have fun for the next twelve hours." She smiled.

Danny grinned. He leaned to his side putting his arm around his wife, "I will. See, now that I have this thought of my insanely beautiful wife in my head. It will entertain me for the flight especially if I fall asleep which if you do I will too. " He smiled, "And when we land and finally check into our hotel, we can act out all the little fantasies I'm having because you had to tease me." Danny kissed Linda's cheek.

Linda put her head on his shoulder, "Who says I don't have my own ideas of what we're doing when we get there?" She asked. Her plans were the same but she liked him to think they weren't.

"Let's make a deal. Whoever has the best naked plan wins." Danny felt Linda chuckle with her head still on his shoulder, "I think that's the fairest way to handle this." He grinned. 

The flight from New York to California to Hawaii went wonderfully. They ate and drank courtesy of the First Class tickets Danny had scored for them. When they walked into the hotel room Linda wasn't at all surprised when Danny took her straight to the bed. She was however surprised by how exhausted they both were. She'd feel bad in the morning but she'd fallen asleep on Danny. He started by rubbing her back when she complained about being stuck on the plane all day. However, she was so comfortable and tired she fell fast asleep in bed beside her husband who just wanted a quickie before he dozed off for a bit as well. They'd order late night room service when they'd wake up at three am. The time change would be Hell for the first few days but soon they'd get on the right time. Linda loved every second of being beside her husband. She loved everything about this vacation. Little did she know that in few short weeks she'd pray for time to go backward. For them to go back to before the unexpected would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

On the first full day in Hawaii, Danny and Linda spent most of their day on the beach in and out of the water. Linda was lying her on her beach towel, on her stomach reading from the newest installment of the romance novel series she had recently started, when she heard someone walk by her and whistle. Linda didn't even have to look up to know the look on Danny's face as she heard him clear his throat, probably glaring at whoever just walked by. Linda giggled softly picturing her husband in her mind.

"What are you laughing at?" Danny turned his head to her and away from the idiot that thought whistling at his wife was okay.

"You." She smirked.

"You'd think they'd get a clue with someone sitting beside you." Danny rolled his eyes.

"One would think. But I've gone out many times with your sister and no one seems to see this." She wiggled her left ring finger, "Or seems to understand the word 'no' when Erin tells them to back off." Linda said.

"It's because your butt looks really great in your bathing suit." Danny looked around before sneaking a pinch to the side of her butt.

"I'm glad you think so." Linda looked over at him, "I paid good money for it to look really great."

"And it's my favorite color on you too." Danny ogled his wife in the navy blue and white vintage inspired one-piece swimsuit. It was white on top with navy blue on the bottom. It looked almost as if it was a halter top and high-waisted bottoms with four buttons on either side of the bottoms, "When you were looking for a swimsuit I was sure you were coming home with that purple one you saw online." Danny said.

"I know. I was going to buy the purple one, but then I saw this. And I thought of you. And how you'd look at me like that in it." Linda turned onto her side, propping her head up on her hand with her elbow.

Danny grinned, "Like what? I always look at you like this."

"No, you don't." Linda laughed, "If this was a cartoon, your eyes would be popping out of your head and your tongue would be on the floor." She followed his eyes as he looked up and down her whole body.

"Have you seen yourself?" He asked incrediously, "That's why that guy whistled. Not that he should, but, he was right in knowing what's beautiful. He just didn't realize it wasn't his."

Linda flopped onto her back to get some sun on her skin, "You don't need to worry about that. There's practically a neon sign above your head that's flashing 'mine' over and over again." Linda teased.

"Oh please. It's not like you don't give other women that stare of yours when they flirt with me." Danny teased her back.

"That's because they think it's easy to sway a man to them, even if he's wearing a ring. They just haven't figured out you're not  _that_ man." Linda smiled.

"Twenty-two years, five kids, life and death experiences, I think I'm set." Danny grinned.

"You better be." Linda said with a smile.

Danny kissed her lips sweetly, "I do." 

Linda blushed, "Love you."

"Love you more." He smiled.

"Love you most." Linda kissed him again.

The two Reagan's spent the rest of their day enjoying the sand, water, and sun. Spending quiet time together, just the two of them. That evening dinner would be on the boardwalk before they went for a moonlight stroll on the beach, where they'd find a quiet spot to hideaway and make out like they were teenagers again.

* * *

On the second day, Linda dragged Danny shopping for most of the day. Picking up gifts for all the kids. She'd even picked up a few small things for Frank, Henry, Jamie, and Erin for helping out while she and Danny got away for vacation.

The third day was mostly spent in the hotel room and the spa downstairs where Linda swore she had the best massage of her life. Until Danny couldn't let it go and decided he could do way better. The day was spent with Danny trying to convince his wife that he could do better and Linda not letting up just so he'd keep rubbing her feet for the day.

By the fourth day, they wanted to find something more exciting to do. They went to a local show for dinner and drink. Watched fireworks and spent the day doting on each other.

The fifth day was mostly spent recuperating from the long day they'd had yesterday. Linda and Danny stayed in bed, watched movies, ordered room service and stayed in the room or on the balcony.

The sixth day was another one spent at the beach. That was the day Linda tried to convince Danny to move to Hawaii. Even throwing in a few jokes about how it would be like Hawaii Five-oh.

The seventh and final day in Hawaii was spent with a night out on the town. Danny pulled out every page in the book. They dressed up, went to a fancy dinner, ordered a bottle of champagne. He'd even had the hotel staff put a dozen roses in their hotel room while they were gone.

When they boarded the plane on the eighth morning, Linda tried to convince Danny to stay again. But much to her dismay they stopped in California for another layover until they made it back home to JFK. Linda frowned as she got off the plane. It had been so nice and bright in Hawaii. Only to come home in the middle of a rainy summer day. It was pouring harder by the time they got their luggage and meet up with Erin out front. Linda looked back at the airport bittersweetly. She loved their vacation. And they had the weekend to still be home together. They weren't picking up the kids until Sunday night giving them another full twenty-four hours home alone before meeting up with the family at church Sunday morning. Linda just wished vacation could last a little longer. Just a little more time with Danny. She didn't know that the vacation they'd just taken would be the last for many years to come. The events that would soon take place would prevent them from taking such a lavish trip for what would feel like a lifetime.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Danny Reagan loved to hear his wife's voice. She could talk for hours about whatever topic she liked. Hell, she could read the dictionary and Danny would listen to her. But there were certain words or sentences he never wanted to hear her ever say. _'You need to come home. It's an emergency'_ were two of those sentences. After making sure that no one's life was in danger and his family was safe, Danny drove home not knowing what the emergency was. Linda tried to talk over the phone but she was home with Grace, Faith, and Sam who were all playing loudly in the background as well as Sean and Jack. Danny knew it had something to do with his oldest boys seeing as how it was the middle of a school week. Danny and Linda had only been back from vacation for just over a month. He wasn't ready to start having problems with both boys in college at the same time. Danny parked his car on the street and walked into his house. He was greeted by little arms hugging him tight as Grace and Faith saw him first. Sam was quick behind them. At the dining room table, Jack and Sean sat with Linda. Danny settled the little kids down to play while he walked over kissing his wife hello.

"What's going on guys?" Danny sat between Linda and Jack, at the end of the table. He immediately noticed Sean's black eye and his split lip.

"Jack and Sean would like to talk to you." Linda said angrily. She'd never been so mad at her kids as she was right now.

"So there was this party at school." Jack started to say, "And I was going and Sean wanted to come along so I took him." Jack looked to his little brother.

"And since no one at Frat houses are really checking IDs..." Sean trailed off for a moment, "I had a few...beers."

"Okay." Danny nodded his head. He wasn't happy Jack took his underage brother to a Frat party knowing he'd be drinking but that wasn't the worst thing that could happen. Danny didn't know soon he'd wish it was the worst.

"I kind of lost him at the party. I was hanging out with some friends and when I looked up Sean wasn't where he was before but it was fine because I knew he was around." Jack said.

"I drank...a lot..." Sean sighed.

"Where's this going boys?" Danny wondered, "You get into some drunken fight?" Danny asked Sean.

"Not exactly." Sean replied, "I got drunk and uh.....I um...I slept with this girl." Sean looked as if he was ready to cry, he was so scared, "I uh...I don't remember much but I know we used a condom...And...I didn't know she had a boyfriend. Not until he punched me that night. And now it's been like a few weeks and she says she's pregnant." Sean looked over at his father, "I swear. We used a condom. Consent and condoms. It's been drilled into my head my whole life. I know it. How can she be pregnant if we used a condom?"

"Are you sure you used a condom? Are you one-hundred-percent positive she's sure she's pregnant by you?" Danny asked trying to take everything into consideration.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure we used a condom. I know, condoms and consent. I've never thought about  _not_ using one." Sean said, "She dates a lot of guys. She's got this boyfriend but that doesn't really matter. She sleeps with whoever. I'm not proud of what I did but I don't know what to do."

"You sure as Hell can't be proud. This is probably the stupidest thing you've ever done. And that includes the time you climbed a bookshelf and broke your arm when you were five." Danny huffed, "How could you screw up like this Sean? Didn't we teach you better?" Danny asked, "And you! You lost him? Let's forget the fact that you took your underage brother to a party where you knew he'd be drinking. You took him knowing you'd have to watch over him. And you lose him?"

"He's eighteen!" Jack argued, "I didn't think he still needed a babysitter."

"Obviously you were wrong." Danny shook his head, "This was such an idiotic thing for both of you to do."

"Danny." Linda put her hand on his arm, "Why don't you boys go watch your siblings for a bit?" She told them.

"It will be good practice for your own kid." Danny shook his head at Sean.

"You and Mom were married with two kids while you were finishing the Acadamy and she was still in nursing school! You were my age when you got married! I get that I screwed up! I know. But I didn't do anything horrific! I don't even know if it's my kid or not! I'm not even sure she's really pregnant or not or what! And you're acting like I ruined everyone's life! The only person's life I could have possibly ruined was my own! This doesn't affect anyone else! God! I just thought you two should know since I don't know what to do about it!" Sean stormed down the stairs to his old bedroom.

"Danny." Linda sighed.

"I'll go talk to him." Danny frowned.

"No. You'll leave him alone for now." Linda said sternly, "Danny. He's looking for your help. Not your judgment. So help him. Help him figure out what to do and say and how he's supposed to react. Help him figure out how he can figure out if she's actually carrying his kid. Just because she said she is, doesn't make it true. And then worry about the whole, marriage, then kids, thing." Linda kissed her husband's cheek, "And don't forget to tell him we love him." Linda said calmly.

"He knows that." Danny shook his head.

"Good. Tell him again. I don't want him to take off because he doesn't feel like we are standing with him. I don't want him to ever feel like he's unwanted or unloved or in anyway how I felt when my parents made it apparent they hated you and anything to do with you. This might not be the best way we'd hoped they'd have kids someday but it might be the hand we are dealt. So just...remind him, we love him. Please?" Linda said quietly.

"Linda, that will never happen." Danny said sympathetically.

"I just want to be sure. For his sake. Okay?" Linda kissed her husband's cheek leaving him alone with his thoughts for a few moments before seeing him go downstairs to talk to Sean. Hopefully much calmer now that the news had settled. Linda wasn't sure what they were going to do. But the first step was to find the girl and see if they could talk to her. Linda felt horrible but she hoped the girl was lying or just flat out wrong about who the father was. Sean wasn't ready to be a dad. Not anytime soon. This was the kid who still had a Ninja Turtle pillowcase on his bed. He couldn't be a father. Not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny walked downstairs and knocked on Sean's bedroom door. He waited for Sean to answer before opening it, "Hey Sean-O. Can we talk?"

"Sure you want to talk not just yell at me?" Sean rolled his eyes not getting up from his bed.

Danny sighed, "No yelling." Danny sat on the corner of Sean's bed, "Let's start with her name. What's this girls name?" Danny asked.

"Abby Stevens." Sean sat up, "Dad. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it. But I wasn't really thinking clearly."

"It's fine. You don't need to be sorry. Just...more careful. And less inebriated." Danny sighed.

"What do I do Dad? I don't even know if she's telling the truth or not. I guess she is but it's not like girls don't lie about things. You hear stories all the time about girls who lie like that." Sean frowned, "What do I do?" 

Danny looked over at his son who looked so lost and scared, "You start by making sure it's your kid. And you can do that with a DNA test." Danny patted his son on the back, "We'll figure this out together."

"What if she has an abortion or gives the baby away?" Sean asked.

"Let's try talking to her and her parents first. Then we will go from there. If she doesn't want the baby and it's yours, then your mother and I will do whatever we can to help you." Danny said, "We love you, Sean. We're not happy about this but we love you. No matter what you've done."

"I know Dad." Sean nodded his head, "I just don't know what to do."

"Why don't you see if she's willing to meet up to talk tonight. With or without her parents." Danny said, "Jack can watch your other siblings and your mother and I will go talk to her with you."

Sean picked up his phone, "Okay."

"I'm going to help feed them so we can head out." Danny said to him. He shut his son's door behind him wondering what they were going to do. This wasn't the way he wanted his son's life to turn out. He hoped that the girl was willing to listen and that her parents were okay knowing Sean wanted to be involved.

* * *

That evening after dinner Sean had set up a meeting with Abby.

Danny parked the car outside the small restaurant they were meeting at, "You ready?" He asked Sean.

"I guess so." Sean got out of the car.

Linda held Danny's hand as they walked into the bistro. They followed Sean to a small table where Abby was sitting, "Hey Abby." Sean said softly.

"Wow. I thought you were joking when you said your parents were coming." She rolled her eyes. Abby had long blonde hair pinned up into a tight bun. She wore skinny jeans and a tight-fitting low-cut shirt. She had tall, skinny heels on her feet and her phone in front of her face the whole time.

Danny pulled Linda's chair out before sitting down beside her, "I'm Sean's father, Danny and this is his mother, Linda."

"Yeah. I figured." She continued to text on her phone.

Linda looked at Danny, "We wanted to know if you'd be willing to take a DNA test." She said to Abby, "Just to be sure it's Sean's baby too."

"No." Abby yawned, "Look. I just wanted money for an abortion. I'm not ruining my body because he knocked me up." She sighed, "It's five hundred."

"You what?" Sean asked.

Danny could see the shock in Linda's eyes, "We'd still need a DNA test. Sean's not paying for anything that's not his responsibility."

"He's the only one who could have done it." Abby said, "But whatever. You'll pay for that too."

Linda looked at her, "Seriously? What is wrong with you? Where are your parents?"

"Not here. They don't need to know. It isn't the first time I hid a pregnancy from them. The abotion won't be a big deal. Just need the money." Abby sighed, "You knock me up, you pay. One way or another."

"I want the baby." Sean spoke up, "If it's mine. I want it. I-I can get a job and pay for baby stuff and anything else. But I want it. You don't... you don't need to do anything. Just have it and that's it. But please don't have an abortion. If it's mine then it's my kid too."

"Sean." Danny gasped.

"I'm not giving up my life for some kid." Abby shook her head.

"You don't have to. I'll do everything. All the appointments and everything. Just don't abort." Sean practically begged.

"I'll do what I want. But fine. You want a DNA test, I'll do it. When and where?" She asked.

"Saint Vincent's!" Linda said, "The clinic has a lab that can do the test in a day or two. And they are open."

"Fine. Sooner I get this done the sooner I get rid of it." Abby rolled her eyes. Linda shook her head. Between the eye rolling and the constant texting, Linda hoped they'd be able to get through to her. If Sean really wanted to keep the baby then Linda wouldn't argue with him about it. She just hoped he knew what he was getting into before jumping in. However, she was proud of her son for standing up to do the right thing. He wanted to support a child he created. Even if it wasn't the best circumstances. While Linda had always remained on the thought that it wasn't her body, therefore not her choice, she never wished for one of her sons to be at the mercy of a woman who didn't want to continue the pregnancy. She hoped Abby would change her mind after talking to Sean a bit more. She wondered if maybe she needed to talk to Abby's parents too.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

After a long night at the clinic, the Reagan family finally returned home. The only thing that was confirmed was that Abby was indeed pregnant. Linda hoped they'd find out tomorrow if it was Sean's or not. Linda went straight upstairs when they got home. Leaving Danny to say goodnight to Sean and lock up the house. She'd tried to stay neutral throughout the night. But all the talk of abortion was getting to her. She couldn't understand how someone could be okay with ending a life of a tiny baby. She knew that she believed differently than some people. And she accepted that. She was the first to say women had the right to do what they wanted with their bodies. But it didn't make Linda's heart hurt less to think that her potential grandchild could be lost due to an uncaring mother. Linda leaned against the counter in the bathroom and wiped her eyes. She hated that she prayed it wasn't Sean's baby.

"Kids are all asleep. Jack seems to have done a good job with the three of them." Danny said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Good." Linda said through the bathroom door.

"I'm having Abby and her family run through the system. To see if anything pops." Danny started to change, "I figure we'll start there. Then figure out what happened with the last time she said she hid a pregnancy and why and see what's up with her parents."

"Okay. Good." Linda said still not emerging from the bathroom. She wiped off her makeup and brushed her teeth. Linda wiped the tears from her eyes once again. She didn't want Danny to know she'd been crying. He was dealing with enough. The news from Sean was more than enough for both of them to deal with. Linda walked out of the bathroom, more than ready for the night to be over with. Linda hardly paid attention to Danny as she climbed into bed, "I just hope it's not his."

Danny looked over at her, "Me too."

Linda turned on her side, "What are we going to do Danny?" She asked.

"Find out what her story is and go from there." Danny spooned up behind his wife, putting an arm around her tightly.

"What if it's Sean's?" Linda wondered what Danny thought. She could tell he was mad. He spent the evening on the phone calling in favors to get background checks on Abby Stevens and family.

"Then we pray she won't abort." Danny felt Linda shiver, "We'll do everything possible to help him."

Linda yawned, "I don't know how she could possibly get rid of a baby. And she talks as if she's done it before. Like it's no big deal. It's a baby. Not trash." Linda squeezed her eyes shut flashing back to when Grace was found outside the ER at St. Vincent's. Someone had practically thrown her away to die. Linda was thankful every day for their sweet little girl. 

Danny hugged her tight, "I know, honey, I know."

"And if she doesn't want it then why get an abortion and take him or her away from someone who does? Clearly, Sean wants to own up to it if it's his." Linda put her hand on Danny's as he held her close.

"I know. Let's see what the DNA says when it comes back and what I can find on her and her family." Danny said.

Linda nodded her head. She drifted off to sleep in her husband's arms not realizing just how much she'd need him to hold her through the night.

* * *

Linda tossed and turned all night. She had nightmares all night long. She felt like she was back in that bomb shelter. She felt Julius' hands were around her once again. Holding her down. Tightening with every move she made. She'd tried to yell for help but the same darkness and silence overcame her. She was trapped. She couldn't move. She couldn't get away from him. Linda's whole body shook as she cried hoping the assault would end. She could feel him on top of her. Holding her down. She knew she was pregnant. She could feel it. What was she going to do? She couldn't carry his child. But she also knew she couldn't have an abortion. She just couldn't do that.

"Linda." She heard him say, "Linda." 

"No. No. Stop. Please. Stop. Help. Please stop." Linda struggled against the man holding her down, "Danny." She sobbed.

"Linda." The man said again.

"Please stop." Linda struggled. She managed to free an arm. Linda made a fist and swung wildly. Her eyes popped open when she made contact. Linda felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart was racing and her body practically dripping with sweat.

"Linda. It's alright." Danny said softly.

Linda took a deep breath trying to stop her body from shaking, "What?" She asked, not aware of what was going on.

"It's okay. You had a nightmare." Danny put his hands out so she could see them. He'd seen her wake up from a nightmare like this before. The second he went to touch her, it started all over again and she almost hyperventilated.

"Danny." Linda looked over at him.

"Yeah, honey. It's okay. You had a bad dream." Danny said calmly.

"Oh God..." Linda sighed, "I could feel him. I could swear I was there." Linda wiped the tears from her eyes, "I felt his hands on me again."

"He's not here. No one can hurt you. I'll protect you. And your right hook will protect you too." Danny said gently.

Linda looked up seeing the red mark on Danny's cheek, "Did I hit you?!" She sat up to take a closer look.

"I'm fine." He stilled her hands, "You were sleeping and pretty terrified. But at least I know those self-defence classes are working out well for you."

Linda sighed, "Yeah." Linda put her head on her husband's shoulder. She hummed quietly when he wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm alright." Linda nodded her head.

"Do you know what brought the nightmare on?" Danny asked.

Linda thought for a moment, "I don't know. This one was a little different." She said. She'd had this nightmare before. Always the same though. But this time she felt like she was pregnant in the end scared of what she would do about the baby, "The whole thing with Sean and Abby. And abortion, I guess. I dreamt I was pregnant by him this time and was terrified about what I was going to do." Linda explained.

"Thank God you weren't." Danny kissed her cheek, "This is different. Sean will step up. And we'll see what we can do to at least get her thinking about carrying to term for Sean to take care of the baby."

"Oh, Danny." Linda hugged her husband.

"It's okay Babe. It's alright. I promise. Everything will be okay." Danny promised, "Why don't we go back to sleep?" He asked.

"I need to change first. I'm not comfortable like this." Linda slipped out of bed. Danny snuck out to check on the kids down the hall. When he came back Linda was in bed facing his side wearing one of his t-shirts.

"I was gone for five minutes." He teased, "Miss me that much already?"

"It's like a security blanket." Linda grinned

Danny snuggled beside his wife, "I love you." Danny said.

"I love you." Linda put her head on his chest.

"No more nightmares tonight. I'm here. I'll protect you. Even from your own dreams." Danny kissed the top of her head. He held her tight until he was sure she was sound asleep before letting himself fall back asleep with her. Both of them anxious for tomorrrow's results.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Linda woke up the next morning before Danny. He was sleeping soundly with his arms protectively wrapped around her. Linda laid in bed with him thinking about everything. She didn't want the baby to be Sean's. She didn't want him to lose his child. She didn't want him to drop out of school to raise a child. She was worried how he would afford to raise a baby on his own. She never gave Abby a second thought. It was still a big question if she was even going to keep the baby. She wondered what legal rights Sean had, if any, if he wanted to keep the baby. Linda looked up at her husband thinking about how he reacted when she found out she was pregnant with Jack. They'd just gotten married. Right after their first Halloween as a married couple, she realized she was pregnant. Linda was terrified what Danny would say. How he would react. He was fresh into the academy, she was just starting nursing school. Everything had changed in an instant. Linda remembered calling Danny's mother, Mary, right after she saw the two pink lines appear on the pregnancy test. She was in tears. Sobbing about how she couldn't be pregnant yet. How it wasn't time and Danny wouldn't want to be a father so quickly. That they should have been smarter and more prepared. She could still hear Mary's voice through the phone, _'Sweetheart. Danny loves you. He will be so happy you're pregnant. Tere's nothing to fear. I promise. There's no greater blessing than a baby. God is trusting you with His most precious gift. And He will guide you as you embark on your journey of parenthood_.' After Linda had gotten off the phone with her she made dinner for Danny and told him that night. Mary was right. Danny was happy. He spent every day until Linda went into labor, talking to her belly, taking care of her, making her sit down even if she didn't want to, building the crib on his own, Danny did everything. Read all the books he could find, he even was willing to go to the birthing classes with Linda without much convincing. Linda thought about how she was so scared about money but Danny raised up from beat cop to detective quickly. She stopped working to cut daycare costs and things worked out for them. The hardest time was when he did two tours in Iraq when Sean and Jack were so little. But Linda had understood it. She didn't question him. Becoming a father had dramatically changed how Danny was. From the second Linda said she was pregnant, Danny became more responsible and more determined to provide for his family. No matter what. But she also knew how hard it was to have a family that young. She didn't know if Sean would be able to do it.

Linda felt Danny's fingertips trail up and down her arm. She smiled, "Morning."

"How long have you been looking at me like that?" He opened his eyes.

"Not long. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. But I was comfortable so I was just thinking." 

"About what?" Danny smiled at his wife.

"About you. And Sean. And Jack." She kissed his lips, "I was thinking about when I told you I was pregnant with Jack."

Danny grinned, "I almost didn't believe you. Not until you looked terrified and I realized you were scared of what I'd say."

Linda nodded her head, "And you so sweetly made love to me that night. I remember you telling me over and over about how you were so happy, that you couldn't wait to see a little girl that looked just like me running around the house."

"I would just like to remind you that I got that wish." Danny teased.

"Yeah. A long time after you wished for her but she came." Linda grinned.

"I have  _two_ amazing little girls, who take after their wonderful mother. And three boys who are all determined to give me a heart attack one by one." Danny smiled.

"Don't tease about that. Your cholesterol wasn't the best last time you had blood work done." Linda frowned.

"I'm just saying, Sam, tried to slide down the stairs the other day in a chair. Jack is going to parties and drinking, and Sean could be a father. And I have daughters that will eventually date." Danny ran his fingers through his wife's hair.

Linda's phone buzzed on her nightstand. Danny relinquished his hold on his wife so she could see who was texting her. Linda frowned, then sighed, "Sean said the doctor just called. He can pull the test results up through the website, but he was told the results. He just asked if we were up and could come downstairs." Linda texted him back that they'd be down in a few minutes, "Oh God Danny." She sighed.

"It's going to be fine. We'll figure it all out. No matter what they said." Danny kissed his wife's cheek before getting out of bed to put on pants and a t-shirt. Linda changed into something more suitable than Danny's shirt to go downstairs in. Once they were both ready they checked on Sam, Faith, and Grace to make sure they were still asleep. Sean was standing in the kitchen with his phone in his hand.

"Morning." Sean said as his parents walked in.

"Hey, Sean-O." Danny tousled his son's hair.

"Morning." Linda hugged him tight, "What did they say?" She asked.

"They said that the DNA test is ninety-nine percent accurate. And that they would want to do another one when the baby comes." Sean started with, "They said that it's...it's mine." 

Linda felt the wind leave her lungs. She prayed it wasn't his child. How could this happen? How could one stupid drunken night create this much of a problem?

"What do I do now?" Sean looked terrified.

"Do you have a copy of the results?" Linda asked.

Sean nodded his head, "Yeah. I just have to print them."

"Now we get a lawyer." Danny pulled his phone from his pocket calling the best lawyer he knew.

* * *

Erin Reagan was in the middle of a morning meeting when her phone buzzed, not once or twice but four times in a row. Seeing that it was Danny, Erin was sure something was wrong. He never called four times in a row if it wasn't an emergency. 

"Danny, what's wrong?" Erin asked standing in the hall.

"You got time this morning for me to drop by?" He asked.

"Yeah. Maybe. Sure. What's wrong?" Erin tried to think about her schedule.

"I just need to talk to you. It's important." Danny told her.

"Linda and the kids okay?" Erin worried for her family members.

"Yeah. Everyone's fine. I just need some advice." Danny tried to explain.

"Alright. Yeah. Come by whenever. I'll see what I can do to juggle things around." Erin said before hanging up the phone with him to get back to her meeting.

* * *

Danny put his phone back into his pocket after talking to Erin. By now everyone was awake. Jack had gone back to school that morning after Linda insisted he ate something. But thankfully he offered to drop Grace, Sam, and Faith off at daycare on his way out of town.

"What do we do when we see Aunt Erin?" Sean asked.

"We see what she tells us to do." Linda said.

"And we see what Beaz has on the mother and her family." Danny was waiting on a text from his partner."What if Abby still wants to abort? I know it's not the best scenario but I 

"What if Abby still wants to abort? I know it's not the best scenario but I could step in and take responsibility. Right? That's what you always said. Take responsibility for your own actions. So I want to do that. I want to take responsibility for what I did. I know it was stupid but there's like...a tiny human that I'm responsible for. And he or she might not be here yet but that doesn't mean I don't have to worry or care. Right?" Sean asked.

"Your Grandfather always said, if you believe in something fight for it. No matter what." Danny was feeling proud of his son for preparing to stand up for what he wanted.

"Okay. So how do I win the fight?" Sean asked.

"We start by talking to Aunt Erin." Linda said, "Go get changed and we'll get ready to leave." She watched him disappear into the basement, "You think there's a way to stop Abby from getting an abortion if she wants one?" Linda asked.

"I hope so." Danny sipped his coffee. His phone started to ring, "Reagan." He answered, "What did you find?" He asked, "Interesting....yeah....I'll be in later this morning." He said to her. Danny slipped the phone back in his pocket, "There's an outstanding warrant for Abby's arrest." He told Linda.

"For what?" Linda asked.

"Theft. Her parents were able to prove she was stealing money from them. When she left for college. She was arrested then out on bail but never showed back up to court. Also not only has she been at NYU for longer than Sean she's also twenty-years-old. And has been arrested for soliciting, three times in the past fifteen months." Danny shook his head.

"HE's lucky she's not on drugs." Linda sighed.

"I know. So we'll track her down, arrest her on the warrant and then be nice and let her walk on a deal somehow making sure Sean gets the baby." Danny suggested.

"He'd be heartbroken if she aborted." Linda wrapped her arms around herself, "I just hope things go the way we want them too."

"Me too." Danny said.

The three Reagans got ready quickly to head to Erin's office looking for answers and advice. Danny was headed to work after so he and Beaz could find Abby and bring her in on the outstanding warrant. They just needed to figure out how to get her to not carry out her plans of abortiong the baby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI-I have a whole plan with Sean and the baby and him wanting it. It's gonna work and be great. Nobody panic that the baby is his. :) 
> 
> Also, fun fact, while typing this chapter I realized I screwed up the Danny/Linda timeline if you compare it to the one on the Blue Bloods Wiki. I miscounted when I started the first story in this series by like 8yrs. Oops. I never claimed to be good at math. I just like writing. LOL. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Linda, Danny, and Sean sat in Erin's office while she looked at the test results, "Okay Sean. Look, you're eighteen so you have to be the one to officially do everything. So be prepared for a lot of paperwork and court." Erin told him, "I know a really good family court lawyer. And he owes me a favor so I'll cash in on it."

"Thanks, Aunt Erin." Sean said softly.

"It's not a problem. You did the first step already. Establishing paternity. That means that you have biological proof that the baby is yours. The next thing you need to do is show support for the baby. That means that you start putting money away for baby expenses including doctor appointments for Abby. Since she's carrying the baby, the court will see you supporting the baby by helping her out. If she refuses any help from you, continue to offer it. Document it and put that money in a separate account that you don't touch. Every dime you give her, even if it's just to buy her a water when you are talking. You need to keep the receipts and write down when and what it was for." Erin said, "Try and get her to let you go to the doctor appointments and get paperwork from each one to prove you were there. Now if she's as...opposing to you helping as I presume she will be, you need to make sure you document every time you tried to help and she said no. Or every time you asked about doctors appointments or the baby and she refused to tell you about it. The term is thwarted, father. Meaning you want to be a part of the baby's life and even the pregnancy but you were thwarted and kept away from her through no fault of your own. Right now you are what they call a putative father. Which just means you're the alleged father of a baby born out of wedlock." Erin explained, "You got all that?" 

"Yeah. I got it. Write everything down, separate account for money if she won't take it, write down what the money is for, try and be there as much as I can get her to let me be there, and document everything." Sean tried to remember what his Aunt had told him.

"Good." Erin smiled, "I'll call the family lawyer and tell him to call you. He's not calling your parents. He's calling you." 

"Got it." Sean nodded his head.

"Okay. I suggest calling Abby and seeing if you can talk to her. See if she's willing to continue the pregnancy. If she's looking for money she'll get much more if you support the pregnancy than if you just pay for an abortion. But you need to do it soon so she doesn't do it without you knowing." Erin said.

"Thank you, Erin." Linda said.

Erin got up to look through her phone list on her desk, "Here's his card." She walked back over to her nephew, "I'll call him and have him call you. But this way you have his number too."

"Thanks a lot for this, Sis." Danny said.

"Well, it's not every day an eighteen-year-old wants to step up and be a father. Especially when it's in this type of circumstance." Erin patted Sean on the shoulder, "Grandpa would be proud."

"Let's just hope I can convince Abby to let me keep the baby." Sean sighed as Danny's phone rang.

"Reagan." He answered, "She what? When?...Yeah....Alright, meet me out front." He ended the call, "Beaz is outside. I gotta go." He kissed his wife on the cheek, "Love you." He patted Sean's shoulder, "Proud of you."

"Love you!" Linda called as Danny rushed out the door wondering what made him run so quickly. She looked over at Sean, "C'mon. Let's see if we can get Abby to meet us for lunch. Let's see if you can talk to her again." 

"Okay Mom." Sean pulled out his phone to text Abby not knowing that his father was headed to see her at the same time.

* * *

 

"What's up?" Danny asked his partner as he got into the car.

"Found Abby." Beaz said, "She was picked up last night wanted in the questioning of a bodega robbery. Twenty minutes ago she walked out of the twelfth precinct so I checked my Reagan radar and discovered Officer Reagan, ready, willing and able to tail her until we could arrest her. I convinced him the collar was ours but we didn't want to lose her." Beaz handed Danny the coffee she had picked up for him, "Smile Reagan. Today is a good day."

Danny took the coffee gratefully, "Let's just hope she talks."

Once they met up with Jamie they got eyes on Abby. She was walking down the street in high heels with a short skirt and low-cut blouse. Danny stood by the car with Beaz, Jamie and his new partner, Penelope Brewster, "Okay. She's pregnant. So let's do this gently." Danny reminded everyone.

"Got it." Everyone nodded their heads. Jamie and Penelope went around the block in their car to cut Abby off if she ran while Danny and Beaz walked up to her on the sidewalk.

"Abigail Stevens." Danny called out, "Police!" He yelled as she walked away faster, "We need to talk to you!"

Abby sighed, spinning around on her heel, "What?!" She snipped.

"Abby Stevens. We have a warrant for your arrest." Danny said.

"You can't arrest me for having an abortion." She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's a warrant for theft." Beaz informed her, "Please place your hands behind your back."

"Are you fricken kidding me?!" Abby popped her gum loudly, "What the Hell?!" She yelled as Beaz cuffed her, "Damn bitch be careful. Don't bust my wrist."

"Hey. Watch the mouth!" Danny reprimanded her.

"Whatever. I'll be out in a few hours. You can't hold me on nothing." She shook her head as Danny and Beaz put her in the car.

"This is who Sean knocked up?" Beaz said to Danny before getting into the car.

"Tell me about it. He was drunk and wasn't thinking with his brain." Danny sighed. He got in the drivers seat heading towards the precinct. Hoping to get some answers out of Abby. Hoping they'd be able to make a deal of some sort. He hoped Abby would understand that Sean wanted the baby even if she didn't.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Danny sat across from Abby Stevens, "I can't help you if you won't talk." He said. They'd been sitting there without talking for almost an hour. Abby refused to speak to anyone. She wasn't asking for a lawyer. She just refused to talk.

Beaz tried, "Tell us what happened. Why are your parents saying you stole money from them? Maybe it's just a misunderstanding?" 

"Can I go yet?" Was the first words out of Abby's mouth since they'd handcuffed her.

"Not unless your parents drop the charges." Danny said, "Ah! Here they are." He said seeing them arrive in the precinct, "We'll be back." He opened the door and walked out of the room with Beaz behind him. Danny walked over to the officer escorting the Stevens' to his desk, "Detective Reagan. This is my partner Detective Beaz. Mind if we talk in here?" He asked taking them to a private room.

"Sure." The father nodded, "Elliot." He shook Danny's hand.

"Patricia." The mother said as she sat down, "Is Abigail alright?" She asked.

"She's fine. We'd like to ask you about the money she stole. How did you figure out it was her?" Beaz asked.

"She admitted it. My credit card went missing one weekend after she'd come home and it was mailed back to me from her with a note that said thanks for the thousand dollars. I checked my statements and she charged almost one thousand dollars in a week." Patricia explained, "It was her."

"We didn't want to report it. We weren't going to but..." Elliot sighed, "She's not right. Somethings wrong with her. And she won't go get help on her own so this was the only way to do it. We talked to some lawyer friends of ours and they said if she's arrested and found mentally ill she will have to be treated. We don't want her in jail. We just want her to get the help she needs."

"What do you mean she's not right?" Danny asked.

"It's like she goes through these periods where she's depressed and moody. Then she's drinking and partying and God help me, sleeping with any man she can find. She doesn't know I know this but...she's had an abortion." Patricia took a deep breath, "One of the charges on the card was a clinic and when I called they said it was abortion services. Now I know today things are different but in my day that just didn't happen. I can't believe she would keep something like that from me."

"Do you think she'd hurt herself?" Beaz asked.

"She's never said that she would or wanted to." Patrica explained, "She's just so moody and sad then happy and upbeat. It's like she has major mood swings all the time."

"So you don't want her in jail? You just want her treated?" Danny clarified.

"Yes." Both parents said.

"Okay." Danny looked at his partner, "Do you mind talking to a few other people while we see what we can do to get her into treatment and not jail?" Danny asked.

"What people?" Elliot asked.

"The ADA who will be hearing your daughter's theft case and another lawyer with an interested party." Danny said.

"Okay." Elliot nodded his head. Danny opened the door and talked for a moment before letting Erin and the lawyer helping out Sean enter the room. When Danny realized the parents would be at the precinct he called Erin. Lucky for him, she was on the other line with Lee Ceuvas. The lawyer who was going to help Sean out pro-bono. He'd told Erin that since Sean was Erin's family he'd take the case for free. It was rare to see young men willing to raise a child.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stevens. I'm ADA Erin Reagan. I'll be prosecuting your daughter on the theft charge." Erin shook their hands and sat down.

"I'm Lee Ceuvas. I'm a child and family services lawyer. My client is outside while I talk to you first." He sat next to Erin.

"Child and family services?" Patricia asked, "But Abigail is over eighteen."

"Yes. But my client is the father of her unborn child." He explained.

"She's pregnant again?" Patricia gasped.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew." Lee bit his tongue not intending to spill a secret.

"Oh my God. Please tell me she's not having another abortion." Patricia grasped the cross around her neck.

"That's what we are here to discuss." Erin said softly, "Abby wants an abortion, you want her to go to treatment instead of prison, and Mr. Ceuvas' client is ready, willing and able to take care of the baby once it's born. We're all here to see if we can work that out together. We don't want to force Abby to do something she doesn't want with her body. But by the time she gets to have that abortion because of the court process, she will be over twelve weeks."

"My client is willing to support anything related to the pregnancy for Abby. But she's refusing to even answer his phone calls." Lee told Abby's parents, "We'd like your help. If Abby goes to a treatment facility, we can make it a part of the deal that she carries the baby to term for a fee. Like a surrogacy. She will relinquish all rights to the child and the father will have sole legal and physical custody from the moment the baby is born." Lee told them.

"How do we know he's the father?" Elliot asked.

"She agreed to a DNA test and the results are ninety-nine percent accurate." Lee showed them the DNA results.

"I'd like to meet this boy. If he truly wants a child, there must be an ulterior reason." Patricia was skeptical. No one wanted to be a single parent at a young age.

"I can personally tell you, I've known him for his entire life. He wants to do the right thing." Erin vouched for Sean.

"Still." Elliot said, "Can we meet him?"

"Yeah." Danny nodded his head. He left the room to go get Sean, who was sitting at his Dad's desk with his mom next to him, "Hey kid. Abby's parents want to meet you. Talk to you a bit. You up for that?" He asked.

"Will it help?" Sean asked.

"I think so." Danny nodded his head.

"Okay." Sean stood up from his chair following his father into the room, "Hi." He waived at the Stevens, "I'm Sean. I'm the baby's father."

"How old are you?" Elliot asked.

"Eighteen, Sir." Sean said politely.

"You have a job?" Elliot questioned.

"Yes, Sir. Well sort-of. I got to NYU and I work in the bookshop there. It's not much but it's enough but I promise that I'll get a real job and make money and do anything to support the baby. I won't screw that up. I'm looking for a better job so I can make more money." Sean tried to backpedal a bit.

"You drink? Smoke? Drugs? A little pot every now and then?" Elliot cleared his throat, "And don't lie to me."

"Sir. Uhm..." Sean stumbled. Danny smirked wanting to hear Sean's answer to this particular question, "Sir. If you don't mind my saying so, even if I wanted to try a little pot," He repeated Thomas' words, "My father is standing right over there, my aunt is ADA Reagan and my grandfather is the police commissioner. That's not also my uncle who is a cop and my great-grandpa who is the former police commissioner and my mom who is a trauma nurse. In this family, that's not really a badge of growing up. So no Sir. No drugs. Or pot. Ever. I don't smoke. I've never even tried it. I've drunk. And I've been drunk but I won't." He shook his head, "Ever again. If drinking is a problem I won't ever drink again if I have a child to take care of. I promise. Never."

"You're close to your family." Patricia stated.

"Very much so. Sunday dinner at my grandfather's house every week and weekends at my parents. We even do a family vacation once a year." Sean said, "I have two brothers and two sisters. They are all younger except one of my brothers. He's older. And I have a cousin who goes to NYU also. The three of us hang out a lot and study or grab lunch when we get a chance. I'd even be willing to let you visit or send updates on the baby as he or she grows. You're the grandparents." Sean said.

"It's unusual for such a young man to be willing to raise a child." Elliot said.

"Yes, Sir. But I was brought up to know when to stand up to do the right thing. And this is the right thing. It's a child. It's my child. And I should take care of it. I want to take care of it. Abby doesn't even want the baby. So shouldn't I get that option?" Sean asked.

Elliot nodded his head, "We want nothing to do with the child. But if you're willing to take it off our hands without another abortion you may have it." He said as if he was bartering with Sean, "You said something about a deal of some sorts. How does that work?" He asked Lee.

"When I prosecute I ask she be remanded into a treatment program. One of the stipulations will be to carry out the pregnancy. To take all medical advice or medications given to her and to continue the pregnancy until the baby is born. She would have to sign a document stating she won't do anything in her power or knowledge to harm the baby." Erin explained, "Then she goes to treatment, has the baby, signs her rights away and goes back to complete the treatment program. There is an eighteen-month program for women that will take pregnant women. It's a psychiatric facility. It's strictly for pregnant women, mothers, and young women. I think that would be best for her."

"For carrying the baby we are prepared to offer her ten-thousand-dollars upon completion of the pregnancy and her signing her rights away. Five-thousand the day the baby is born and another five upon completion of the program." Lee said.

"So she steals a grand and gets ten?" Elliot sighed.

"We want her to keep the baby and not harm it. We can't legally ask that unless it's a surrogacy and a surrogacy must be paid for in the state of New York." Lee explained.

"Fine." Elliot agreed, "Offer it. She needs the help and we don't care about the grand."

"Thank you." Sean said sincerely, "Thank you so much." He shook their hands.

"Don't ask us for anything else. We don't want this child. We don't want a baby. No time for it or a pregnant daughter. We just want a healthy daughter." Elliot told Sean.

"Yes, Sir." Sean nodded his head.

"May we leave?" Elliot asked.

"We just need you to sign a few things." Erin said, "Sean you can go." She patted his back.

Sean quietly left the room with his father. 

"Well?" Linda asked.

"They will make a deal with her to keep the baby and get ten grand. She needs to agree to go to a psych hospital though." Sean recapped what they talked about.

"Okay. But how are they making her keep the baby?" Linda asked.

"Ten grand for being a surrogate. And it will be a condition of no jail time." Danny explained.

"Now we just wait for her to agree?" Linda wondered.

"Now we wait and pray." Danny hugged his wife and son close. He wished this was easier for Sean. But he'd never been more proud. His son was doing something no one ever thought he'd have to do. Something most men his age would never agree to do. He was standing up and fighting for his family.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday dinner that weekend was interesting. The only people who knew what was going on with Sean was his parents, big brother, and aunt. Everyone else was still in the dark. After Grace, Faith, and Sam went off to watch a cartoon movie in the other room, Sean asked everyone to stay at the table. He wanted to tell the family something. Danny put his arm around the back of Linda's chair as everyone turned to Sean.

"Okay. Here it goes." Sean said, "I uh...I did something stupid." He paused trying to think of the best way to break the news without making the family mad at him. He knew his parents and aunt were behind him. But his grandpa and great-grandpa were old-fashioned sometimes and didn't see things with an open mind. Sean hoped they'd see him with one, "I went to this party. And I was stupid and I drank and I got this girl pregnant." Sean said, "But she doesn't want the baby. So I'm going to take care of it."

"You what?" Jamie gasped.

"How did this happen?!" Henry looked at Danny as if it was  _his_ fault, not Sean's.

"You're going to what?!" Frank's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Oh my God!" Nicky exclaimed.

"No one needs to get on his case." Danny stuck up for his son.

"I just want to do the right thing. And if being in this family has taught me anything, it's that you always fight for what you believe in and family comes first. It's not ideal but it's my kid. So I'm going to take care of it. I'm going to work, and go to school and take care of my kid." Sean said.

"And we couldn't be prouder." Linda smiled at her son.

"Me too." Erin said, "Sean, you're doing the right thing. And you have a whole family behind you for help."

"She wanted an abortion. But Aunt Erin talked with a family lawyer and got her to agree to carry the baby like a surrogate and instead of jail time for stealing money she has to go to a psych hospital because she's got some problems or something. They will have to tell me because of the baby but that's part of the agreement." Sean said.

"Well Sean, it takes a man to stand up and do what you are doing. I'm proud to call you my nephew. Plus now I won't just be an uncle. I'll be a great-uncle." He joked.

"And I'll be a great-great-grandfather. Oh Lord." Henry sighed.

"Sean. The family is like an anchor. Each boat out on the sea. Each family member living their life. But when the roughest storms loom overhead, and the waves crash down, that anchor is the only thing that holds steadfast and secure. Never failing to keep the boat afloat. Life has a way of testing those anchors. Testing the ropes that hold it tight. Tempting you to let go and drift. Nevertheless, if your anchor is placed correctly in the rock of the family, it will hold. No matter the force of the wind, the strength of the tide or height of the waves. Life's roughest and most dangerous storms prove the strength of our anchors. And you can be sure, your anchor, your family, will keep your boat steady until the sun comes out and the sea is calm." Frank said.

"A smooth sea never made a skilled sailor." Henry quipped.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Sean smiled.

"I'm all for helping you out Sean but is no one going to say  _anything_ about him being eighteen with a kid?!" Nicky gasped, "If it was me, you all would have been pissed! Why is it okay that it's Sean? Because he's a guy?" 

"Nicky!" Erin chastised her.

"What?! It's true though. If it was me everyone would have been mad that I slept with some guy and was knocked up. But Sean does it and he practically gets a gold star because he's a father?" Nicky argued.

"If it was you everyone at this table, sans your aunt..." Danny gestured to Linda.

"Hey!" Linda lightly hit her husband.

"We would have already strung this guy up against the wall, forced him to do the right thing. He'd have been taken care of already. We'd have been more pissed at him than you." Danny continued.

"It takes more for a father to gain rights to a baby when he's not married or living with the mother and the mother keeps threatening abortion." Erin explained.

"I'm just saying. It seems like a double standard." Nicky crossed her arms still frustrated with her family members.

"It does. But often times fathers are left out of things. Adoption, abortion. All the woman has to do is say she doesn't know who the father is and she can give a baby away. That's what happened with Grace right?" Jamie asked.

"Well, he was in on it but we didn't know that right away." Linda unconsciously squeezed Danny's hand at the mention of their adopted daughter, "But safe haven laws just say drop a baby off and don't get in trouble. Some states still say you can have a baby up to one-year-old before you get in trouble for dropping him or her off at an ER or police station or fire department."

"It's not a double standard where it's okay for him to do it but not you. It's just that it's harder for him to gain custody, than you because you automatically have it. He has to fight for it." Danny explained.

"I still think if it was me you'd all have a different reaction." Nicky shrugged her shoulders.

The rest of the night was spent depating single fathers and single mothers until finally Nicky left the table clearly annoyed and Sean disappeared off to watch his siblings and think about how his life was going to change. How it was going to become so much more crazy and how he was going to handle it all.


	10. Chapter 10

The following Friday night found Danny and Linda standing in their basement. 

"Are you sure about this?" Linda asked Danny as they looked between the two bedrooms.

"Yeah. He's not going to be able to afford a place. And childcare. And work. And do school alone. " Danny said, "And with Jack having his own place he's only here for weekends. Lately just Saturday night and Sunday for church and dinner."

"Yeah." Linda sighed, "Are we really that old that we are going to be grandparents?" She frowned, "When did we get this old?" she looked over at Danny who was staring at her with a smile, "What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked.

"I'm just thinking about how amazing you are. How lucky I am to have been with you for almost my entire life. We're so arrogant sometimes." He huffed, "So afraid of age. We do everything to prevent it.You always have something on the counter that says anti-aging. You're always looking in the mirror or fussing with your clothes even though you look stunning. You could wear a paper sack and I'd still want you just as much a did when we first met. But what I don't think we realize is that growing old together is a privilege."

"Danny." Linda's heart swooned when he saved these things. Her heart always melted when he spoke to her like this. Something about how he only opened up to her like this. He only spoke to her so sweetly. He flirted and charmed his way into her heart every day. Linda fell in love with him over and over again. Linda walked over to Danny sliding her arms around his waist, "I love you. I love you so much." She kissed him sweetly and slowly at first.

"I love you." Danny replied. Linda slipped her hands into the back pocket of her husband's jeans. Danny grinned, "You know there will be less time for this with him back home."

"So we should make use of the time we have." Linda said with a grin.

"Why Mrs. Reagan. Are you insinuating what I think you are?" Danny kissed Linda deeply.

"Aren't you supposed to be a detective?" She teased.

"Detective. First Grade." He grinned as he led her to the stairs. 

Linda laughed, "Oh. I should be more technical." She followed him up.

Danny locked up the house and set the alarm before taking his wife's hand and walking up the stairs with her. Linda followed Danny into their bedroom. She stood in front of the dresser to take off her necklace she wore around her neck every day since Danny had given it to her. Danny walked up behind her slipping his hands around her waist, "You're beautiful." He kissed her neck.

"Let's hope you think that in another ten years when I have more wrinkles." Linda leaned back against him.

"I'll always think that." Danny said sincerely.

Linda blushed, "I love you."

Over the monitor, Linda and Danny heard Sam start to cry, "MOOOMMMMYYY!"

Linda sighed, "I'm sorry. One of the other men in my life needs me right now." She kissed her husband with a grin before leaving the room to see what had her little son so upset.

When thirty minutes passed and Danny didn't hear much over the monitor anymore he poked his head in to check on his wife and son. Only to find Linda asleep in the glider rocker with Sam in her arms. Danny carefully picked up his son and put him to bed before leading a half-asleep Linda to bed. She was back asleep before Danny could even get in bed. Danny kissed the top of her head, snuggling up with her beofre letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

 

The following morning Linda and Danny were eating breakfast with Sam, Grace, and Faith when Sean and Jack showed up.

"Hey boys." Danny said.

"Hi, Mom." Sean walked into the kitchen making himself a plate of pancakes, "Hey Dad." Sean sat at the table followed by Jack.

"How was school this week?" Linda asked them.

"It's okay. Lots of pop quizzes this week." Jack said.

"Oh! I got another job!" Sean piped up, "Someone named Detective Baker called me. Said I was recommended for a job in the records department at One Police Plaza. She said it was flexible and they can work around my work schedule."

Danny's head popped up the second Sean mentioned Baker, "Did she say anything about your grandfather?"

"Nope." Sean shook his head, "Said that she found my name through a friend of hers and she was looking for someone to help out that is responsible and can do the job the right way. So I said sure. I have to meet with her on Monday morning." 

"That's great Sean." Linda smiled knowing Frank must have been behind it, "We also have something to tell you."

"We've talked to Jack and if you want to, since you'll have a baby, you can stay here. You can take the whole basement so you have your room, Jack is willing to let you take his room too so you can use it for the baby." Linda said, "It's not as good as your own place, but you won't have to worry about a place to live with a baby."

"Really?" Sean smiled.

"Yeah. We want to help you. And this is one thing that you really need help with. Since you can't take the baby to school with you in the dorms." Danny said.

"Thank you." Sean got up from his seat to hug both his parents, "Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad." He sighed in relief. He'd been worried about bills and money since talking to the lawyer earlier that week. But this felt like it would ease the burden of somewhere to live. Linda hugged her son tight. She prayed this would help. She prayed things would work out for her son. She had been reading how hard it was for a father to get custody without being married or living with the mother. She prayed that everything would go the way they planned.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday morning Sean sat in a chair waiting for Detective Baker to meet with him. When he'd asked his grandfather over Sunday dinner he acted like he had no idea Sean was considered for the position. Sean had borrowed his Mom's car to get around for the day. He had a meeting with his lawyer to attend next. Abby was being sentenced today and they'd find out officially if she was taking the deal and keeping the baby. If she accepted, she would be legally bound to sign her rights away and give the baby to Sean to raise. Sean hoped it would go well at the lawyer's office. His Dad and Mom would be there as well as his Aunt Erin. Sean didn't want to leave the dorms at NYU. It was fun to be out on his own but he knew staying with his parents would be best. He just wished there was some way to be on his own too.

"Sean Reagan?" Detective Baker called out.

"Yes." Sean stood up. He stuck his hand out to shake hers, "Yes Ma'am."

"Follow me." She shook his hand and smiled. Baker led Sean down the hall to a small office, "So, this would be your first job correct?" She showed him to where he could sit.

"Yes, Ma'am. But I learn quick and I'm really committed to getting and keeping a job. I mean, I work at the library at NYU but that's just like a work-study thing. This would be my first real job. But I really need it and I promise I won't screw up." Sean spoke quickly.

"Sean. You don't need to be so nervous." She smiled warmly, "It's okay. I've heard wonderful things about you and how responsible you are. I've heard how smart you are and how committed you are and why you need the job. Your grandpa talks. A lot." She said, "And your dad called me. And your uncle. And your great-grandfather. And I've talked to your aunt too. I was surprised though, I haven't heard from your mom yet."

Sean smiled, "Dad probably told her not to because he was calling."

"If you want the job. It's yours. It's tedious and not really fun. But you can do it at any hour you want. And it pays pretty well. Just let me know your class schedule and we'll figure out what works best. There are some non-disclosure forms you have to sign and you have to understand that anything you read or see has to stay confidential. You're just sorting records and filing. You'll see things on people who you know and things on people who you wish you knew. You have to keep it to yourself no matter what." She stressed the importance of confidentiality.

"Yes Ma'am." Sean nodded his head.

"Okay. Then sign this as accepting the position." She showed him what he was signing, "And we can get the paperwork started." She handed him some tax forms to fill out.

"What's this?" He asked.

"That's the W-4 and state tax paperwork." Baker told him. She looked up to see him looking confused, "Do you know how to fill that out?" She asked.

"No, but I'll figure it out. I can do it." Sean was determined to prove himself, "Uhm..." He looked at the form not understanding it, "Is my grandpa busy?" He asked.

"I'll bring you upstairs." Baker chuckled, "You can fill this all out in his office." She showed Sean the way up to Frank's office. She knocked on the door and opened it a crack, "You have a visitor." She told him.

"Who is it?" Frank asked not remembering any appointment this early.

"Someone from the records department, Sir." Baker smiled and let Sean into the room.

"Hey!" Frank grinned, "You got the job!" He rose from his seat to hug Sean, "Congratulations!" 

"Thanks, Grandpa. I need your help though." Sean smiled.

"Sure. What do you need?" Frank asked.

"How do I fill this out?" Sean held up the tax papers.

"Your Dad never showed you this?" Frank wondered.

"No. Should he have?" Sean sat on the couch in his Grandpa's office.

"Probably but your mom had to show him how to do it. I still don't think your dad does it himself." Frank smiled.

"I remember one time when we were little Dad went to the bank to cash a check without Mom and they wouldn't let him cash it until he showed ID because they said the signature wasn't the same. Mom had been signing the back of the checks with his name since she was the one going to the bank because she was home and Dad's signature was different." Sean laughed.

"Your mom always did take care of your dad." Frank smiled, "Let's see what we can do with this." He helped Sean go through all the paperwork to fill it out properly. He explained what the tax form was and how it worked. Then explained the legal wording in the confidentiality agreement. When they were done Sean handed the paperwork to Baker on his way out to see his lawyer hoping everything would work out for him.

* * *

 

At Mr. Ceuvas' office, Linda paced back and forth while Danny watched, "I don't like this Danny." Linda crossed her arms, "Abby's lawyer isn't here and she's not here either. I just don't like this." Linda worried what could possibly happen.

Danny nodded his head. He agreed with his wife but he knew she needed to calm down a bit too, "It's okay. It's going to be just fine." Danny said. His phone buzzed in his pocket with a text from Sean saying he was almost there, "Sean will be here any minute. Come sit with me." Danny said to her.

"Okay." Linda agreed not knowing what else to do. Abby and her lawyer were supposed to be at the office over an hour ago and still weren't there. God only knows what they were doing. Linda prayed it wasn't having an abortion. By Linda's calculations Abby was only about eight weeks pregnant at the moment. Which meant that she had to get through two more weeks before she'd hit the ten-week mark. She could still have one after that but the procedure was different and required an appointment as opposed to a walk in. Linda looked up as Sean walked over to them.

"I got the job!" He grinned happily, "I can start as soon as we get a schedule together." Sean said.

"Congratulations." Linda hugged him.

"Good job, Sean." Danny smiled, "We are just waiting on Abby and her lawyer then we can go in."

"She's not here yet?" Sean asked. 

"No. But I'm sure they will be here soon." Linda hoped her words were true.

Twenty minutes later Erin walked out of Mr. Ceuvas' office, "Hey Sean." She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"We just got a phone call from Abby's lawyer. She's disappeared. No one can find her." Erin broke the news, "Sean, I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked, "She can just do that? Just...vanish?" He asked.

"Her parents and the lawyer think she ran away. Her mom's credit card is missing again and there are charges for bus fare and a plane ticket. We can try and look for her but if she's left the state that is going to be harder to find her." Erin explained.

"She has my kid. I mean I know she's pregnant but isn't there a way to make sure I know where she is because it's my kid?" Sean asked.

"I'm sorry Sean." Erin said, "I wish there was something we could do."

"Oh God." Linda gasped.

"I'll find her." Danny said, "I'll find her. She's not getting away with this." He shook his head.

"Danny you can't go on a manhunt for her." Erin tried to talk some sense into her brother.

"She's a thief! She's a liar! She's practically kidnapping my grandchild! I will find her if it's the last thing I do!" Danny said, angry with Abby. How she slipped away was beyond him. He couldn't imagine how it was even a possibility, "I'm going to find her." He kissed his wife's cheek, then hugged his son before storming out of the lawyer's office. Ready to do anything to find Abby Stevens.

 


	12. Chapter 12

A week later and Abby was still nowhere to be found. Danny promised Sean he'd find her. She was on a national list so every cop in the country was alerted that she had an outstanding warrant for her arrest. Unfortunately, she wasn't a high priority. Most cops were concerned with more important criminals. Linda prayed for her son and her unborn grandchild that they'd figure it all out. That Abby would be caught. That the baby would be safe and healthy. Days slowly turned to weeks. A sad Halloween came and went marking almost a month that no one had been able to find Abby. Sean refused to think he'd never see his own kid. As much as he wanted to believe Abby wasn't a bad person, his mother wasn't so sure. Linda was terrified that Abby fled to get an abortion. But Sean stood by his words. His dad promised they'd find Abby. Sean dutifully went to work, squirreling away ever penny he made. For weeks Sean read books on babies and trying to prepare even though there was no evidence Abby was going to be caught. The one thing he just hadn't been able to understand was how she was able to run away so easily. Every so often someone would spot her. She'd been spotted in New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Connecticut. All over New England. But no one was able to get her before she'd slip away again. They'd almost catch her but before she could be put into custody she'd disappear again. The one constant was that she was still pregnant. Weeks turned into months.Through it all, Sean held out hope that they'd find her. He'd tell both his parents over and over, that he had to think positively about the whole thing. Thanksgiving passed and Sean was getting more and more anxious. He wanted to make sure the baby was okay. He was upset with Abby for taking his right to his own child away from him by running away. By keeping him away from his own kid. Finally, they caught a break. The beginning of December proved to be a good luck charm for the Reagans. Danny was walking Linda back to her car from grabbing lunch together in the middle of the week when he spotted a very noticeably pregnant Abby across the street with her parents at a diner.

"Is that Abby?" Linda asked. She hoped she wasn't seeing things. She hadn't been able to sleep lately. Her dreams plagued with nightmares of being assaulted and having to choose an abortion or keeping her attackers child. Danny had done everything possible to help his wife through her nightmares. He couldn't do much other than hold her while she cried and promise her she was okay until she was calmed down enough to fall back asleep.

Danny looked over to where Abby was sitting, "Yeah. And both her parents are there. I'm gonna call Beaz. Stay here so she doesn't see you." Danny quickly pulled Linda behind the car for some coverage hoping Abby or her parents wouldn't spot them. Danny pulled out his phone, "Hey. I spotted Abby at a diner. I've got Linda with me....Okay. And send a radio car to bring her in while we question the parents." He ended the phone call putting his phone back in his pocket, "Stay here. I'll be right back." He promised Linda. Danny walked across the street into the diner.

"Abigail Stevens?" He walked over to the table with his shield in his hand.

"No. I'm sorry. You have the wrong person." Abby tried to shove her things in her purse and stand up. But Danny's hand on the back of her chair prevented her from pushing it away from the table.

"Abby. You need to come with me." Danny said, "You're under arrest. There's an outstanding warrant." He explained.

Beaz was behind him a minute later, "And I need to ask you two some questions." She said to Abby's parents, "How long have you known she was here?" Beaz asked.

"We didn't. She just showed up." Elliot lied.

"Just showed up to lunch for three?" Beaz asked him.

"I don't have to answer any questions. I'm not under arrest." Elliot stated.

"What about you Mrs. Stevens?" Beaz asked her.

"I..." She started to speak.

"Neither one of us will speak unless we are under arrest." Elliot cut her off.

"Actually if you don't answer the questions we can bring you in for obstruction of justice." Beaz said. 

"Then do what you must but we won't speak without our lawyer present." Elliot stated.

Danny put handcuffs on Abby and brought her outside to the waiting radio car that was going to bring her to the precinct. He put her in the car before walking back over to Linda, "We got her." He smiled.

"Oh, Danny. She's still pregnant." Linda sighed in relief, "I'll call Sean. You make sure she doesn't slip away again."

"We're taking her parents in too. I think they have been in on it the whole time." Danny said.

"Why would they do that?" Linda hugged her husband tight.

"I'll find out. I promise." He kissed her sweetly.

"I know you will." Linda smiled, "I love you." She kissed him back.

"I'll talk to Sean tonight after I figure it all out. Love you. Drive safe." He made sure Linda got into her car and drove away safely before going back to the diner to talk to Abby's parents. The way they were so calmly sitting there before he walked in didn't sit well with him. They must know something. Danny vowed to figure out what they knew and why Abby had run. Danny helped Beaz get Elliot and Patricia in the back of the sedan. They had a lot of explaining to do and Danny Reagan wasn't going to let them go until he knew what they knew about Abby running away for over two months.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Linda paced back and forth waiting for Danny to call. It had been hours since she left him at lunch time. Linda made Danny a plate of dinner and put it to the side in the fridge for him to heat up when he got home. She had talked to Sean once again over the phone telling him she'd promise to call the second she found anything out. Linda put Grace, Faith, and Sam to bed with still no call from her husband. She cleaned the downstairs, picking up toys and lost sippy cups. Linda walked past a picture frame on the wall of all five kids. In his arms, Sean was holding Faith while Jack held Sam and Grace sat between her two big brothers. Linda sighed heavily. She prayed things would work out. Sean was really stepping up. He was saving every dime. He was trying his best to learn whatever he could about babies and childcare. Sean had even asked his mom if there was an infant CPR class he could take. He wanted to do everything and anything to prepare for a baby of his own. While Linda didn't think to be a single dad at eighteen was the best, she saw how much he was willing to do to keep his child with him. She saw how he was ready to fight with every ounce of his soul. She knew he wanted to do the right thing. They would expect nothing less of him. Linda jumped when her phone rang.

"Danny!" She gasped.

"You okay?!" He asked quickly wondering why she was so startled when she spoke.

"Find. Promise. Just the phone scared me. I'm really anxious. What's going on? What did they say? Why did Abby run?" Linda rattled questions off as fast as she could.

"Slow down, Linda." Danny said calmly, "She's going to jail for not showing up to the meeting because it was court mandated. She's in contempt. She also had another theft charge but her parents dropped it. Her parents helped her hide because she told them, Sean, assaulted her. She said that she wouldn't abort the baby if they helped her hide from him. That she'd put it up for adoption."

"She what?!" Linda knew there was no way her son would ever do that.

"I know. But we have her confessing that she lied and showed the tape to her parents." Danny explained, "But they didn't know she lied so they helped her run and hide. Charges are being filed against them for aiding and abetting criminal activity across state lines. She will have the baby while serving time. Because she will be in jail the baby will go to foster care. Abby still doesn't want the baby and wants to sign her rights away the second she can."

"Danny." Linda started to say.

"Let me finish. Erin and Lee are talking to family services to get them up to speed that Sean is the father and wants the baby. It's going to happen like an adoption. She will sign her rights away. Family services will take the baby. Sean will get the baby but he will be thoroughly checked through by family services like we were when we wanted Grace." Danny told her.

"That's not fair. That's his kid!" Linda sat on the couch.

"I know. But the state doesn't see it that way. Yes. Biologically but because they don't live together, and aren't married they see it as she has sole custody and he has to go to court for custody." Danny said.

Linda sighed, "But Sean will get the baby?"

"As long as he complies with whatever family services tells him to do. He's already saving money, has a job, a place to live, and plenty of family support. Lee seems to think it will be relatively easy for Sean. Tedious but easy compared to how hard it could be." Danny read over the notes Lee sent to him, "The baby hasn't been adopted and won't be if Sean keeps pushing that he wants it."

"Okay. That's good. So what do we do?" Linda asked.

"We hope Erin and Lee give Sean a great word in with family services and wait for them to call." Danny said.

"That's it?" She wondered if there was anything else they could do.

"Well, that and help Sean figure out what he needs for baby stuff. It's not like we don't have all of Grace, Faith and Sam's stuff that we still haven't gotten rid of. He can use whatever he needs." Danny suggested.

"Did someone check to make sure the baby was okay? After all that running and hiding that she was taking care of it?" Linda hoped Abby was at least smart enough to take care of herself and the baby while she hid.

"Yeah. The baby is fine." Danny smiled, "Want to know if it's a boy or girl?" He asked.

"They know?!" Linda grinned.

"Yeah. The test results in my hand also tell me the gender. And I got the ultrasound tech to slip a picture to me." Danny said, "She did it because she recognized the last name and whenI told her who my amazing wife was she remembered you from when you worked in the clinic at St. Vic's." 

"Does Sean know?" Linda wondered.

"I haven't been able to tell him yet." Danny looked down at the picture with a smile, "Do you want to know?"

"Yes. Of course, I do!" Linda smiled wide.

"We're going to have a grandson. It's a boy." Danny sent Linda a picture text with the ultrasound photo.

"Oh my God! That's wonderful! Sean is going to be so happy!" Linda looked at the picture, "Aw! He's so cute!" 

"Reagans make boys." Danny teased.

"There are four girls in this family." Linda countered.

"As opposed to the seven boys?" Danny tried to count all the males in the family.

"Still. Reagan's  _can_ make girls too." Linda grinned.

"But we all started with boys." Danny said.

"True. I'm so excited for him. I just want things to go right. To go the way we want hem to and for Sean to be happy." Linda said softly.

"Me too Baby. Me too." Danny replied.

"I'll call Sean and let him know what's going on. He's been worried sick. I hate this whole thing for him." Linda frowned, "I feel like it's never ending."

"It will. She'll have the baby and then Sean will get him. Then she won't ever have contact with him again." Danny told Linda, "You call Sean. I'll be home soon."

"Come home to me." She said with a grin.

"Always." Danny promised before going back over the paperwork to make sure he didn't miss anything they could charge Abby with to keep her behind bars as long as they could.


	14. Chapter 14

For Christmas that year Sean had a very adult list. It was filled with baby items. He didn't need much since he could use his younger siblings gear like the swing and bouncy seat. He even was using one of the twins cribs. Danny and Linda caved and bought Sam the plastic police car bed he'd seen in the store and cried everytime they told him no. Seeing as Sean needed a crib anyway they let him take the one Sam was using to switch out for a big boy bed. They converted Faith's crib to the toddler bed and got her a new set of Disney Princess sheets for it. Grace got a new set for her bed as well. Only she'd wanted more ladybugs since she was still Daddy's little ladybug. They had long since changed out the twins car seats from infant seats to rear-facing convertibles so Sean was able to use the infant car seats. Sean had found a black diaper bag that looked like a regular backpack to use that he put on his list. Along with anything he could find. Thankfully he went over the list with his mom and dad asking for help and advice on what he would need. When it came to the bedding and clothes Sean was overwhelmed with options. Linda helped him carefully narrow down a list of things he needed so he didn't end up forgetting something. What Sean didn't know was that while his parents were helping him get a list together they were secretly putting one of their own together. All the things they wanted to buy for their first grandchild. Sean never expected so much from his family. Everyone seemed to buy him something for the baby. Even Grace went shopping with Daddy and found a stuffed dinosaur to give to Sean. When they got back from Frank and Henry's house that night Danny and Jack helped Sean carry everything downstairs while Linda put the little kids to bed. In the baby's room was one last present. Everything Danny and Linda wanted to buy the baby from the crib set Sean picked out(Pirate Puppies), to clothes, to boxes of diapers and wipes to a small white picture frame with the words 'I love Daddy' printed on the bottom. Sean spent the whole night telling his parents how thankful he was for all their support while they just told him how proud they were that he was stepping up to do the right thing.

The hardest part about everything was waiting. Sean couldn't really do anything but wait. He was blocked from doctors appointments by Abby since she still could tell him if she wanted him there or not. He was able to hear the results but never actually be able to go. Sean worked as much as he could saving all the money he worked for. Rarely spending time with friends. He went to school, worked, and once a week hung out wth a study group after school. He hadn't touched a drop of alcohol or went out and partied since he started working in the records department. Sean made all his meetings with family and children's services. He took the infant CPR course and infant care course they told him to. He went to all the meetings with Lee with Erin by his side if he didn't understand something his lawyer was telling him. So far, things were looking up for the young man.

With Valentine's Day quickly approaching Danny Reagan came up with a plan to surprise his wife. Through all the stress lately, she'd been the one to hold each Reagan together. When Sean started to panic about not seeing the baby, somehow Linda would be able to make a few phone calls and get the newest medical information on the baby and how the pregnancy was progressing. When Danny caught a case that kept him out of the house more often than in the house, she'd made him meals, brought him clean clothes at work, even made sure his partner was eating too. Grace, Faith and Sam all came down with the flu at the same time and Linda dutifully stayed home to take care of all the sick kids then practically sanitized the whole house. She never once complained about the stress but Danny could see it was getting to her. He didn't have to hear her say she wasn't sleeping. He could feel her toss and turn at night. Even when she lay still he knew she was wide awake his arms. He'd tried to bring it up a few times but she shrugged it off. Saying it was work, the house, and kids. Or blaming her period and cramps for her not being able to sleep. Danny woke up for the fourth night in a row to Linda with her head on his chest and tears soaking through his shirt. Something was wrong. And no matter what she said, Danny knew this wasn't normal stress or her period. Linda was hiding something from him but he didn't know what. He was determined to find out.

Danny squeezed Linda closer, "Hey." He whispered, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Linda tried to calm herself down.

"You didn't." Danny ran his fingers through her hair gently massaging her scalp, "What's wrong?" He repeated.

"Nothing." Linda yawned, "I'm just not feeling well." She lied, "Headache."

Danny didn't believe her for one second, "Linda. I've seen you with migraines before and they haven't made you cry like this. Please baby. Tell me what's wrong." He asked softly.

"You have enough stress and things to worry about. You don't need to worry about me too." Linda kissed her husband's lips softly, "Go back to sleep. I'm okay. I promise."

Danny sighed, "Linda. Honey."

"I'm just worried about Sean and the baby. That's all. You know how emotional I can get sometimes." Linda brushed it off.

"I do know. That's why I want to know what's wrong." Danny said, "You don't have to worry so much. Everything is going well. The baby is healthy and growing. Sean is more and more responsible every day. We are here to catch him if he falls but I don't think he will."

"Family services still hasn't said yes yet." Linda reminded her husband.

"They will." Danny was confident they wouldn't separate a father and child.

"But what if they don't?" Linda asked.

"We can appeal." Danny told her.

"I can't imagine our grandchild not being a part of our family." Linda remarked.

"He will be a part of the family. I promise." Danny kissed the top of her head, "I will do everything I can to get family and children's services to give Sean a chance. That's all he needs. A chance."

"I love you Danny." Linda put her head back on his chest, "I hope you're right about all this."

"I will be. I promise." Danny hugged his wife tight as he waited for her to fall asleep before closing his own eyes.

* * *

 

February fourteenth Danny Reagan hatched his plan. He arranged for Linda to go on a little scavenger hunt throughout the day. She visited all sorts of local places and was requited to do, say or purchase certain things to get the next clue. But the time she was done Linda was treated to a beautiful bouquet of flowers, hot cocoa, an impromptu jazz band playing on the sidewalk, wine tasting, and now she was on her way to an art gallery looking for the next clue. Linda walked into the gallery and took her gloves off. It was snowing hard outside and the wind was freezing cold. Linda took off her hat and put it into her purse. She walked into the room where they the show was taking place. She immediately wondered what was off. There was no one in the room but her. A small circular table sat in the middle of the room with place settings for two. The lights were dim and soft, slow music was playing. Linda placed the bouquet of flowers in the empty vase on the table as indicated by the small note card next to it.

Linda was about to text Danny when a server walked up to her, "Mrs. Reagan. Would you care for a glass of wine?" He asked.

"Sure." Linda nodded her head. She pulled out her phone to text her husband when the server handed her the glass, "Detective Reagan sends his apologies. He's running a little late this evening." The server informed Linda, "Please take a look at the art and enjoy."

Linda nodded her head and walked around the room. Her mouth dropped open as she saw all the black and white photos were of her and Danny. Next to each one was a small blurb about the photo. Some were just dated while others were clearly described by Danny. Linda giggled as she saw a picture of her and Danny on what must have been a holiday at the Reagan household. They were both fast asleep on the couch with Danny securely holding her in his arms. They couldn't have been much older than Sean in that picture. The caption Danny had beside it was something Linda often said about wearing his shirt to bed, ' _my security blanket._ ' Linda walked along the wall further to see the pictures progress in time. Their first family photo with Jack in Linda's arms. She hated how she looked in this picture. Her hair was a mess. She'd just delivered her first baby. She was crying and knew she looked pregnant still. But Danny always said she looked beautiful holding their child. Before Linda could get to another photo she jumped slightly feeling someone slid their arms around her waist.

"Hi." Danny murmured against her neck as he kissed her skin.

"Hey, you." Linda grinned, "This was a nice surprise."

"It's not over yet." Danny smiled. 

Linda turned in his arms to properly kiss her husband hello, "Oh?"

"We have a whole gallery to look at, then dinner, then I have one more surprise for you after we eat." Danny told her.

"How did you do this? All these photos and they look so crisp in black and white." Linda pointed to their wedding photo.

"I know a guy who knows a guy who owes a guy a favor." Danny brushed it off like it was nothing, "Come look at this one." He showed Linda a picture of just her. She was sitting on their bed in an NYPD t-shirt reading. Nothing special about it. Just what she did almost every day. All that was written beside it was ' _my love_ '. The next picture they came to was one of Linda and Danny at their vow renewal a few years ago. Family photos of them and kids. Photos of just Danny and Linda. Even ones as recent as the last week. Linda smiled seeing a picture one of the kids must have snapped with their phone. Linda was sipping coffee with Danny holding her from behind. His head resting on her shoulder while she smiled at whatever he was saying to her. At the end of the photos was a collage of pictures from every year they'd known each other with the year written on the photo. A small block of text sat in the middle reading, _'Ours is my favorite love story. Some people grow up and grow apart. But that didn't happen to us. We've grown up and grown closer. You kept my heart. It's in the way you look, it's in the way you move, it's in the way you love, it's in the way you smile. It's in the way your laugh can light up any room. It's that my heart won't beat until you're next to me and how I can't sleep until I feel you breathe. Time doesn't stop for anyone, and the mirror doesn't lie. This is aging, but you're amazing, beautiful, sexy, loving, wonderful. I will never love anyone more than I love you. And I will not only love you until my last breath, I will love you for infinity.'_

"Oh, Danny." Linda said after she read the text and looked at all the pictures, "This was incredibly sweet of you." She hugged her husband close, "You're wonderful." She kissed his lips.

"I'm just happy to see you smile like that." He said honestly, "You're always beautiful but God I love your smile."

"Then it's a good thing I save it for you." Linda kissed him sweetly.

After enjoying a candlelit dinner without a small child asking for dessert Danny led Linda to his car where he drove them to the last surprise of the evening. Danny had gotten tickets to a Broadway show and after planned on a sweet dessert to cap off their evening out. Linda put her head on Danny's shoulder as she cried when the woman died on stage leaving her husband to carry on alone. Danny put his arm around her, pressing kisses to the top of her head. The two sharing quick kisses through the love story. When it was over Danny gently pinned Linda up against the wall outside the theater to make out with his wife as if they were teenagers again. Linda blushed hard as Danny cupped her butt before parting.

"This was an amazing evening." She grinned, "Thank you."

"You deserve it. You've worked so hard to keep the house together. I think you're forgetting about yourself. So this is for you to remember just how loved you are." Danny smiled.

"I love you." Linda kissed him sweetly.

"I love you." Danny kissed Linda before escorting her to the car to get some dessert together. Danny had checked on the kids and determined they were already asleep. He hoped they'd stay that way all night. Linda deserved a night off. She deserved to be pampered for the night and if Danny was good at anything it was pampering and loving his wife.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam and Faith turned three years old only a week later. They were both spoiled by their grandfather and great-grandfather. Each of the kids getting their own power wheels car. A police car for Sam and a Minnie Mouse jeep for Faith. Plus multiple smaller gifts including baby dolls and accessories for Faith and Tonka trucks for Sam. Puzzles, new DVDs, and even their own Build-A-Bear's, both getting Chase the Police Pup and a second one they'd get to pick themselves when Frank and Henry treated them to a day out. Frank had bought them each a large gift bag of clothes after overhearing Danny say they needed stuff for the following summer and Henry bought a plastic slide and inflatable pool for the backyard when summer would finally hit. They were jointly treated to a large toy kitchen seeing as how they both loved to cook with Linda. Jamie had bought the kitchen while Erin and Nicky stocked them up on play food, dishes, and even a grocery cart. Jack bought both of them a few small Duplo sets and floor puzzles. Sean had filled a small backpack for each of them with coloring books, crayons, a few board books, stickers, and small odds and ends that he'd picked up at the store. Grace had gone shopping with her parents and gave Sam, Candyland, and Memory, and Faith was given Chutes and Ladders, and Connect Four. Danny and Linda filled in with more toys and gifts. They each got their own tablet loaded with games, books and just a few movies, just as Grace had hers.

Linda was cleaning up from their joint superhero party they'd had at their house when Danny walked down the stairs. Grace had been the first one to fall asleep, followed shortly by Faith. Sam had kept his Daddy upstairs for over an hour trying to show him all the cool toys he got. He asked over and over when it was going to be his birthday again. He finally fell asleep after reading every new book he got. Danny walked into the kitchen while Linda loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

"The kids had a great day today." He smiled, "I can't believe they are already three years old." 

"Me either. And on top of it, they will soon have a nephew who is only three years younger than they are." Linda set the dishwasher to start, "Danny, we're old enough to have kids that are having kids." She sighed, "When did that happen?"

Danny laughed, "I think we just didn't realize how big the boys were until you got pregnant with the twins." He walked over to his wife wrapping her in his arms, "Besides, we had Jack when we were nineteen. I think that didn't register until lately because Sean is having his own son early too."

"I'm going to be forty this year." Linda sighed.

"I'm already forty." He countered.

"But it's different for a man." Linda bit her bottom lip, "Besides, soon it will be Jack and Sean getting married, having more kids. Grace will be off to Kindergarten next September. Sam and Faith right behind her. And then before we know it we'll be fifty. And there will be more wrinkles and menopause." Linda sighed.

"You're really having an issue with age this year." Danny noted. He knew she'd talked to Dr. Bennet about it a few times during their sessions but it was nothing more than a passing thought of how she felt so much older now that Sean was having his own son.

"It's not just the age. The number isn't a thing. I just don't think I realized how old our kids were until this year. Or until the fact that our  _second_ oldest was old enough to have a kid of his own. Do you realize that I'm going to be a grandmother before I turn forty?" Linda asked him. Danny listened quietly as Linda talked, "All the stress of the last few years and then Sean now having to fight for his own child. It's really made me aware of just how old we are and how we've been through so much in what in some ways feels like such a short time but in others feels like a lifetime. We've known each other for about twenty-five years this year. We've lived more of our lives together than without." Linda said softly, "I just didn't realize all that until it hit me that Sean was becoming a father."

"You're right. We have lived through so much. But I can't tell you how happy it makes me and how thankful I am to know that I've spent my life with the only person I can't imagine living without." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Danny." Linda sighed.

"Yes. We're older. And we're going to be grandparents. But there's no one I'd rather experience life with than you. Especially _our_ life. With everything I've put you through, you never falter. You stand beside me. I don't deserve you, Linda. But I'm forever grateful that you love me." He kissed her lips softly, "You may worry about being forty this year but you don't need to. Almost forty or not, you're still pretty damn sexy. Each day I wake up beside you I see the most beautiful woman in the world." Danny flirted.

"I've put you through just as much." Linda said.

"There's no one I'd go through it with besides you." Danny held his wife close. Linda nuzzled her face into the crook of Danny's neck, feeling his pulse beneath her lips, "I love you so much, Linda. There's not a day that goes by that I'm not thankful you let me walk you home that night." He reminisced about asking her out for the first time.

Linda grinned, "Hmm...You were my hero then just as you are today." She tilted her head up to look at Danny, "Still the best date I ever said yes to."

Danny kissed her sweetly, "C'mon. Let's head up to bed. You did a lot of work today. You deserve some time to relax."

"How does a hot bath sound? My feet have been killing me all day chasing after the kids." Linda asked with a smile.

"Is that what the nurse suggests as the treatment for sore muscles?" Danny grinned.

"Of course. Well, that and a foot rub." She took Danny's hand in hers leading him upstairs. She may not like the fact that they were getting older but with Danny by her side, she knew she'd get through all the stress and worry she'd been feeling lately.


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks later found Danny, Linda, and Sean sitting in the living room waiting for social services to arrive. They wanted to make sure that Sean could pass the home visit before answering him on whether or not they'd allow him to have his child.

Sean nervously looked at his parents, "Are you sure we don't need to do anything else?" He adjusted his tie for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. He'd insisted he look nice for the social worker.

"Honey, you're fine. Everything is okay. Your Dad and I had to do this before Grace came home." Linda told him.

A few minutes later a knock at the door made all three Reagan's heart's beat just a little faster. Danny opened the door, "Hi" He smiled to the social worker and Sean's lawyer who was with him.

"Detective. Nice to see you again." Danny was surprised to see Paige. The same woman that had come to check out the house for Danny and Linda when they wanted Grace.

"How are you?" He shook her hand letting them both into the house.

"I'm doing well. Thanks." Paige smiled, "Hello, Mrs. Reagan How are you?"

"I'm good. Wow. It feels like it's been forever since we've seen you." Linda shook her hand.

"THat's a good thing. How's Grace? I was reading over the file for Sean and it says there are two more kids in the house. Did you two adopt again?" She asked.

"No." Linda shook her head, "I unexpectedly got pregnant with twins." Linda smiled.

"Wow, congratulations!" Paige grinned, "So this must be Sean." She walked over and shook his hand.

"Hi." He said nervously.

"So I have just a few questions and need to take a look around. This will be quick seeing as how I already know your parents are responsible. The house is safe and your father keeps his guns locked and secure at all times. I can't imagine that's changed. Why don't you show me where you plan on staying and having the baby sleep." Paige smiled warmly.

"Sure. Uhm..The basement is fully finished and my room is down there. My brother, Jack, gave up his bedroom so I can use it for a nursery. Dad and I just finished painting it." Sean showed Paige down to the baby's room that was painted a light blue with dark blue accents. Sean had a few things on the walls but not much. Linda and Danny cautioned against doing much until he had word he'd be getting his baby.

"This is great. And it looks like you have everything you need ready to be set up." Paige noted. She made notes as she talked to Sean about baby safety. Telling him how pleased she was that he was taking this seriously. Once back upstairs she sat down at the dining room table with Sean, "So tell me about work and school. What are your plans for that? How do you think you'll be able to take care of a child, go to work and school?"

"I can work around my school schedule. And my mom said that once the baby is six weeks, I think, I can put him in daycare with my younger siblings and my mom said that she can help with pick up and drop off since she's going there to get my siblings anyway. So that will help with me getting to class in the morning. I can also take some classes online so I can do school work at home while taking care of my son and work during the day when he can go to daycare. I just haven't figured out the schedule yet because I don't want to change anything until I know for sure." Sean explained.

"Okay. What about if the baby gets sick and you need to miss work or school?" Paige asked.

"Then I miss work or school. My Mom and Dad said they'd help but they've made it very clear that I'm an adult and a father. So I have to raise my son. I can't just expect them to take care of him. That's my job." Sean smiled.

"You're very responsible and mature. You sure you're ready for this?" Paige asked.

"Uh...No. Not really. But it's my kid. And it's the right thing to do. And I'm doing everything I can to get ready." Sean said.

Paige smiled, "You're going to do just fine. I've heard enough that I'm sending my recommendation into the court that when your son is born he you get full custody." She smiled at him, "I think that anyone would be lucky to be born into this family. And I know that you'll have plenty of help and support from your family." Paige had Sean sign some papers with his lawyer about the walkthrough and what Paige recommended, "Good luck." She shook Sean's hand again before leaving.

"Just one more hurdle Sean." Lee smiled, "Tomorrow morning. Court at eight." He told him, "That's when they will decide if you get your son. So far everything is going well. And now with child services recommending you get him, there's no reason the court would deny it."

"You sure?" Sean's eyes widened.

"Pretty sure. But no promises until we are out of court tomorrow. You got a name picked out?" Lee asked.

"No. Kind-of. I don't know. Maybe." Sean hadn't really thought much about it. He knew what he wanted to do. He just had to think about it a bit more.

"Think about it. I'll see you three at court tomorrow." Lee let himself out leaving the three Reagan's happily rejoicing such a great visit and recommendation from Paige. Tomorrow morning was the last legal hurdle for Sean. Linda prayed it would go the way they all wanted it to.


	17. Chapter 17

At court the next morning Sean was surprised to see every Reagan waiting for him in the hall.

"You're all here." Sean knew his parents would be there of course and probably his Aunt but he never imagined every Reagan would be there. Not only was his whole family there including Jack and Nicky, Detective Baker was there in case they called her to the stand for confirmation of Sean's job. Franks whole detail unit was standing by behind Sean.

"We're all here to support you." Frank put a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "It's going to be a good day."

"I hope you're right Grandpa." Sean smiled.

The Reagan clan and family filed into the courtroom where Sean took his seat next to his lawyer. Linda squeezed Danny's hand knowing this was the final decision. She prayed that they'd let Sean have his son.

"We are here today to determine if Sean Reagan will be awarded custody of the minor child in question at the moment of birth. Mr. Reagan is the biological father of an unborn child who will otherwise be placed up for adoption." The judge read, "I'd like to hear what child services have to say on the matter."

"Your honor, I visited with Mr. Reagan as his family home where he and the child will be living. He has siblings at home, and parents who are willing to help Mr. Reagan with the day to day care of an infant. Mr. Reagan has completed parenting classes, infant CPR, and infant care classes as required. He has a good paying job and attends school at NYU. Next semester he plans on taking more online classes to be home with his child as often as possible in an effort to juggle work, school and child care. Mr. Reagan is a responsible, mature, young man that comes from a strong family. I have no doubt that if Mr. Reagan is allowed to retain custody of the child, he will continue his efforts to better himself for the sake of his child. The child will be taken care of, loved, and in a family of upstanding citizens with long solid ties to the community." Paige read from her notes, "Your honor, paternity has already been established. If Mr. Reagan was older or married to the mother this wouldn't even be a question. I feel that the best place for a child is with parents that love him or her. And clearly, Mr. Reagan loves his son. Even though he's been thwarted from bonding with his unborn child, Mr. Reagan continues to do his best to be as involved as possible and prepare for his son's arrival."

Court went smoother than anyone could have imagined. Twenty minutes of reading testimony to show just how much the baby would be loved, cared for, supported and how Sean had a loving family ready, willing, and able to help him was what made the court agree. Sean Reagan might only be eighteen years old but he was dedicated to taking care of his son. He'd done everything possible to be involved only to be thwarted by Abby who still wanted nothing to do with the baby or Sean. The court agreed that the best place for the baby was home with his biological father. 

Linda hugged Danny tightly when the judge said Sean was getting custody. Tears of joy fell from her eyes, "Thank God!" She exclaimed.

Danny kissed her tears away, "Oh my God." He said happily.

"I knew you'd get him." Henry grinned.

"Congratulations Sean." Nicky smiled.

"Thank you so much, Lee." Erin shook his hand.

"Nice job Bro!" Jack high-fived his brother.

"Look at that Sean. You're going to be a dad soon!" Jamie patted his back.

"I'm proud of you." Frank told Sean.

"Thank you." Sean said to the judge,"Thank you so much." He couldn't stop smiling he was so happy. Sean shook his lawyer's hand, "I can't say thank you enough!"

"I'm just happy to help." Lee smiled. After everyone hugged Sean and told him how excited they were the Reagans decided to take the rest of the day and celebrate with lunch out. Sean was nervous but happy. He never thought he'd have a child like this but now that is was happening he couldn't imagine it any other way.

* * *

Later that day Linda and Danny had an appointment with Dr. Bennet. They didn't always go together. Sometimes Linda went on her own but she always smiled a bit more with Danny by her side. He told Dr. Bennet about Linda's nightmares when Linda tried to brush it off. He told her about how much stress Linda had been under lately even when Linda got upset with him over it. But Dr. Bennet had been able to help Linda see that Danny was just trying to help. And if Linda wouldn't help herself then it was his job to make sure she was okay. Even if that meant she would be mad at him for telling the doctor about what had been bothering her lately.

"How are things?" Dr. Bennet asked.

"Good." Linda smiled, "Sean had court this morning. He's getting custody. He has custody. His son will come home when Abby gives birth." 

"That's great!" Dr. Bennet grinned.

"Yeah. We're really happy." Danny said.

"I'm glad. That has to be a relief." Dr. Bennet said to them both, "How's your stress been, Linda?" She asked.

"It's okay." Linda sighed.

"Is it really okay or is it okay because you don't want to talk about it?" Dr. Bennet smiled.

"I'm fine. We will soon have another baby int he house and we'll be helping Sean take care of his son. I'm excited to be a grandmother. It's a bitter-sweet thing. I love my kids. All of them. But we just had two of them that turned three. And now I'm having a grandson. It's a lot to take in at the same time." Linda tried to explain.

"So what do you do when it gets stressful?" She asked.

"I don't know. Not much. I just deal with it." Linda shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sleeping?" Dr. Bennet wondered.

Danny cleared his throat before Linda could talk, "Not as much as I should but it's fine. I just have a lot on my mind." Linda sighed.

"How much sleep do you think you get?" Dr. Bennet asked.

"I don't know." Linda tried to think about it.

"Most nights she's up and down all night long. And this week I'm on nights so she won't sleep much because she never sleeps well alone." Danny said.

"Linda, what have you tried to help you sleep?" Dr. Bennet wondered knowing this seemed to be a chronic problem lately.

"Same stuff, tea, no phone, just trying to sleep but nothing seems to work." Linda sighed, "And yeah I'm stressed but it's not like I haven't been stressed before. This is different. I can't sleep because my mind keeps thinking of a thousand and one things at night." Linda tried to explain, "Like I can't turn it off."

"Why don't we try to get you to do some meditation or relaxation before bed? I don't want to get you in the habit of needing sleeping pills because you have small children at home and need to be able to get up with them if needed. So let's start with some relaxation techniques before bed." Dr. Bennet printed some paperwork off for Linda to take home hoping she'd hear a better report the next time Linda and Danny had an appointment. Linda hoped this would work. Not sleeping lately had been making her more emotional and irritable. Both were getting to the point where Danny was getting concerned. But Linda didn't know what to do about not being able to sleep. She was getting up early just to make sure she was tired at night but nothing seemed to work. Linda looked at the papers in her hands praying this was the answer.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

The next five weeks seemed to crawl by. Sean anxiously waiting for the phone call that Abby went into labor. He wasn't allowed to be in the room while Abby gave birth but he was going to be in a private waiting room. It was the final blow Abby could do. She controlled the room she was laboring in. Effectively forcing Sean to miss the birth of his son. But the second the baby was cleaned up he was being whisked away to his father. Sean was in the middle of class on the first day of May when his phone rang. He read the text that he got after he missed the phone call. Sean had never run out of class so fast. He grabbed his big brother from the hallway where Jack stood ready with the keys to the car and the two of them sped to the hospital. Last week Jack was told to expect the call any day as Abby was almost ready to give birth. He'd gone through every scenario in his head over and over again.

Sean ran into the hospital where he saw his great-grandpa waiting for him, "Over this way." Henry smiled, showing the boys where the family was gathering.

"Oh crap! I wasn't home! I didn't get the backpack with the baby stuff!" Sean started to panic.

"I got it!" Danny smiled, "I was just getting home from my tour when your mom called." He held up the bag, "I got it. And that stuffed dinosaur you wanted to bring."

"Grace told me she wants to give it to the baby. So I wanted to make sure she could." Sean explained how his little sister was excited for another baby in the house. Sean looked around the room, "Where's Mom?"

"Not here yet." Danny said, "She's on her way. Had to get the little kids and get out of work. She'll be here."

"So have you picked a name yet?" Henry asked Sean.

"Yeah. But I have to wait till everyone's here." Sean said looking at his Grandfather with a knowing smile.

Jamie came rushing into the room holding Sam;s hand, followed by Linda holding Faith and Grace's hands. They'd arrived almost at the same time so Jamie offered to help get the kids out of the car and into the elevator.

"Daddy!" Grace ran over, "Hi Daddy!" She threw her arms around his leg tight. Faith and Sam followed their sister to hug their Daddy.

"Sean!" Linda hugged her son tight, "How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm good." He nodded his head, "Hey Uncle Jamie." Sean hugged his uncle next.

"We're still missing someone aren't we?" Jack looked around.

"Aunt Erin and Nicky are on their way." Jamie told him.

"Oh ok. Good." Sean said nervously. He hated that he would have no idea what was happening until the doctor or nurse came to get him and hand him a baby. He hoped everything would go smoothly. One hour faded into two which went into three.

Pizza was ordered for everyone seeing as how they were going to be here for a while. Finally, after six hours a nurse appeared at the door.

"Sean Reagan?" She called out.

Sean stood with his Mom and Dad beside his, "Yes."

"Hello dear. We just wanted to update you. We have to take Mrs. Stevens to have a cesarean done. The baby is in distress, his heart rate is dropping, and needs to come out now." She said, "So far things look okay but we need to get the baby out." The nurse told him.

"Okay. Then what?" Sean asked not really sure what was going on.

"Then we will make sure he's okay and you'll be able to see him." The nurse told him, "Someone will be down shortly." She swiftly left the room to go back to Abby's side.

Sean looked at his mom, "What does that mean?"

"Noting. It means that there is some complication and they feel that it's safer to take the baby now than wait and see if the problem resolves itself. Usually, it's something as simple as the baby is feet first instead of head first in the birth canal or maybe the cord is wrapped around the baby making it dangerous for him to be birthed vaginally so the cesarean is safer. She said his heart rate is dropping so it's probably a problem with the cord but they won't waste time looking. They are just going to get him out. It's okay. If it was serious they would have told you what was wrong." Linda explained.

"But that can't be good." Sean said, "If his heart rate is dropping?"

"It's okay. It happens a lot and it's usually fine. Don't worry. They know what they are doing." Linda tried to reassure her son.

"How much longer?" Sean asked.

"In an emergency c-section, once she's in the OR it's two minutes knife to skin to delivery." Linda said.

An hour later the same nurse returned to collect Sean and bring him up to see his son.

Sean nervously walked with the nurse followed by his parents, "He's all wrapped up. His APGAR score was great. He had a little trouble breathing when we pulled him out but a little oxygen took care of that and he perked right up. That's not abnormal for an emergency c-section." The nurse told Sean. She carefully picked the tiny blue bundle up, "Okay. You ever hold a baby?" She waited for Sean to nod his head, "Good." The nurse passed the sleeping boy to his father, "Watch his head, there you go." She smiled, "Perfect. What is this little boys name so we can put it on his card for the nursery."

"Um..." Sean looked back at his parents, "I kinda want to tell my whole family his name at the same time. Can we just use his last name for it?" Sean asked.

"Sure." The nurse smiled and wrote 'Reagan' on the card, "I need your hand please." She put a bracelet on Sean's wrist, "This is an alarm. His ankle bracelet only matches your wrist bracelet. So no one can take him out of the nursery but you. You can wheel him down to the family room or have them all come here. You can take him out of the nursery or drop him off as you want, ask us for questions or help, family and you're welcome to stay with him. We set you up with this private room so you can be the one to feed him and take care of him. In about two days you should be able to take him home." The nurse smiled, "Congratulations."  
"Can my family come see him?" Sean looked down at his son in his arms, "Hi." He whispered, "Wow. You're so tiny."

"Oh, Sean." Linda stepped closer, "He's beautiful."

"His weight and length and all his stats are right here. You can read all the medical notes about the birth and children's services will be here in just a few minutes with papers for you to sign. But you can go introduce him to your family before all that." The nurse told him. She pointed out where to find diapers, bottles, wipes and anything else Sean might need, "I'll let you bond for a few minutes before sending your family in."

The nurse quietly left the room. Sean stared at the silent boy in his arms, "Hi baby. You're really here. Oh wow." Sean shifted the baby slightly not knowing that the tiny shift would make his son cry as he woke up, "Oh my God! Mom, I think I broke him!" Sean started to panic.

Linda had to stifle a laugh, "I think he's just hungry. Sit down over here." She pointed to a chair while Danny grabbed a bottle from the nursery cart, "Here. Feed him." Linda took the pacifier before it fell to the ground and handed Sean the bottle.

"Oh..oh. Okay." Sean calmed down when his son did.

"That's going to happen a lot." Danny told Sean.

"Yeah. Okay." Sean nodded his head, "This feels weird. But good weird." Sean smiled.

"Knock knock." Frank said from the door, "Can we come in?"

"Yeah. Come on in everyone." Sean grinned.

"So do we get to know what we call this kid?" Jamie asked. Everyone had anxiously been awaiting the name since Sean had kept a tight lid on it for so long.

"Okay." Sean sighed, "So, there's like a lot of names. A lot of names. And I wanted to name him something strong and brave and something that was good. I wanted him to have a name that would be something that would have all the Reagan family values tied to it. So I talked to Grandpa. Because he keeps the best secrets." Sean smiled at his Grandfather, "And with some help thinking, I decided to name him after two of the strongest, bravest, smartest people I know. Dad and Uncle Jamie. I took both your middle names to name my own son. Because what better way to make sure he grows up to be brave and strong and smart and good than to name him after two of the best people I know? So this is, Charles Fitzgerald Reagan." Sean said, "Dad, I would have used your middle name first but I just couldn't' call my kid Fitz and not laugh." Sean admitted.

"That's the same reason why when Grandma liked the name Fitzgerald I made sure it was the middle name too." Frank laughed.

"Sean, that's one of the most amazing things ever." Danny said, "I think you did a great job figure out what to name him. I'm honored that you named him after your uncle and me." Danny hugged his son carefully, "Hi Charlie." Danny looked at his grandson, "You have such a great father. You have no idea how lucky you are."

"Thank you, Sean. Your Dad's right. It's a really nice honor for you to do that. Thank you." Jamie smiled wide.

"What a good strong name you chose." Henry told his great-grandson.

"I was going to tell everyone I named him something like Godzilla but Grandpa said I can't do that." Sean grinned.

"Why not?" Nicky laughed.

"He said the risk of heart failure, and shock was too high with everyone in the room." Sean laughed.

"He's got a good point." Linda smiled, "But I love that name. It's such a sweet thing you just did."

"Thanks, Mom." Sean carefully put Charlie on his shoulder to burp him like he was shown in the infant care classes. The Reagan family happily stayed as late as they could with Sean and Charlie. Taking pictures, passing him from one family member to the next. Even Grace got to hold Charlie while sitting in a chair wth a pillow under her arm and Sean's arm under her's supporting Charlie to make sure Grace didn't drop him. Soon the family started to leave hugging little Charlie one last time. Erin offered to take Grace, Faith and Sam home since Jack and Sean had to go back to school. Linda helped get Charlie changed into a footie sleeper Sean had packed in the diaper bag for him to wear in the hospital. Linda had made sure to explain how in the hospital it needed to be easy on, easy off, for clothes in case something happened to Charlie and the doctors or nurses needed to get to his body quickly to examine him. Linda and Danny stayed until they were practically being kicked out. The staff was letting Sean stay overnight until Charlie was ready to go home. Papers were signed, children and family services had visited. Charlie's birth certificate was signed and Sean had sent the paperwork in for his social security card. Linda was showing Sean how to swaddle Charlie when her phone rang. She'd swapped phones with Danny a while ago when hers told her she had too many pictures and couldn't take anymore. Danny didn't think twice before answering his wife's phone.

"Hi, is Mrs. Reagan available?" A polite woman on the other end said cheerfully.

"She's not at the moment. This is her husband, can I ask whose calling?" He didn't want to disturb Linda with what sounded like an appointment reminder. He figured ti was for Dr. Bennet's office. He had no idea how wrong he was though.

"This is Olivia from Dr. Flynn's office. We are just reminding her of her appointment next Thursday at four p.m. And also she will be going to the main hospital for this appointment, not the outpatient pavilion. We are in the East wing on the seventh floor. When you get off the elevator, oncology is to the left." The woman said making sure Danny had all the information.

"Oncology? Dr. Flynn is an oncologist?" Danny asked. He heard the woman start to falter, "Right. Right. Dr. Flynn. Sorry. Got it mixed up with her other doctor. Okay. I'll let her know. Thank you." Danny hung up the phone. Why in the world was his wife going to see an oncologist? And if things were bad, why hadn't she told him. Danny watched as Linda taught their son how to carefully swaddle their grandson, not knowing what to think. He hoped this was some misunderstanding. His mom passed away from cancer. He saw how it almost killed his father. He hoped Linda wasn't sick. He hoped this was just some check up or a routine thing. He hoped the feeling in his gut was wrong. He couldn't live without Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up my own middle name for Jamie since I can't find it anywhere online. :)


	19. Chapter 19

That evening when Danny and Linda relieved Erin of babysitting duty Danny followed his wife to their bedroom. He wanted to bring up the phone call but wasn't exactly sure how. Linda loaded all the pictures from both their phones onto her laptop while Danny pretended to read the book that he had been reading off and on the last week. He wanted to know what was going on but didn't want to spoil the day. Things were going so well. Sean's son was born. He was healthy and everything had worked out for their son and grandson. Danny just wished he knew the mystery behind whatever was bothering Linda. He hadn't moved much when Linda got up to take a shower. Danny sighed as he heard the shower start and Linda get in. He thought about waiting to talk to her but knew it needed to be now or never. Danny changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and t-shirt. He waited in bed for Linda to come back to bed. When he heard the water stop he sat anxiously for a few moments before she slipped into bed beside him. Danny watched with his heart in his throat as she went about her nightly routine of putting lotion on her arms and legs before getting under the covers.

Danny took the bottle from her hands and started to do it for her. Having something to do with his hands might help him focus better to ask her about something that was bound to upset her. He thought the contact between the two of them might even be good for her too.

Linda watched as Danny meticulously slid his hands up her loose pant leg to rub her legs from thigh to ankle and back up again. Putting even pressure between his fingers to massage her muscle, "You're thinking really loud tonight." She said softly. She could see how focused he was, "Are you alright?"

"Funny." Danny looked up to meet her eyes, "I was going to ask you the same question." He sighed. It was time to come out and ask her, "You got an interesting phone call today. It was a reminder for a doctor appointment next week." Linda watched as Danny seemed to freeze, "Dr. Flynn's office called. Said you should go to the main hospital instead of the outpatient pavilion and then gave directions on where to go when you get off the elevator. They said oncology is on the left."

"Danny." Linda started to say.

"So I thought to myself, why would my wife need to see an oncologist? This had to be a mistake or something. She would have told me if she had..." Danny paused and went back to rubbing her leg switching the left for the right, "But since she didn't say anything about that, this had to be a mistake. Until I got worried and I looked at the shared calendar and noticed there have been more doctor appointments recently for you than normal. I hadn't realized it until I started looking closely at it. It made me think these were doctor appointments with oncology. And I started thinking that maybe this is why you've been so stressed. Why you can't sleep. Why you are so anxious and worried lately." Danny focused on Linda's legs unable to meet her eyes just yet, "But this couldn't be true. We've had so many discussions about communication. We've been going to therapy together and you've been going alone for a really long time now. We've been getting _so_ much better at talking to each other. We haven't even had a fight over something stupid in months if not longer. So why would my wife hide the fact that she needs to see an oncologist? I thought to myself, maybe she's scared. But if you were scared, then why didn't you come to me? For something? Anything? Love, support, to not feel alone." Danny looked up at Linda. It's when she looked into his eyes she saw how hurt he was.

Linda blinked back tears, "I'm sorry. But with everything going on with Sean I didn't want you to worry about anything. That's what this is. It's nothing." Linda shook her head, "I don't know for sure yet but until I do, I didn't want to worry you."

"And you think that seeing you not sleep, not eat, overwork yourself, be overly emotional, and easily upset didn't worry me?" Danny asked, "I don't need to be a detective to know when something is bothering you, Linda. I've known you for most of my life. I can see it in everything you do."

"I'm sorry." Linda dropped her chin to her chest as her eyes welled up with tears. She tried to hold them back but she was scared. She was terrified of the next appointment, upset at herself for hurting her husband, angry with herself, and generally annoyed with the world at the moment.

"Honey. I'm not trying to make you upset. I'm not trying to make you cry. I just don't understand how you just didn't tell me about it." Danny wrapped Linda in his arms, "I love you, Linda. And if you're sick we need to do this together. You have me in your corner. Use me."

Linda gripped her husband's shirt tightly, "It's not just that." She sniffled, "I don't know if it's cancer yet. I don't know until after this appointment. I just hate seeing you worry. When you worry and you go to work you're mind isn't always on work and those are the days you get hurt. And I thought we had more than enough to deal with, with Sean and Charlie so I just kept it to myself. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you by not telling you."

"Why not just tell me?" Danny asked still not understanding why she kept it from him.

"Because you already put up with so much from me that you don't need this too." Linda felt the damn break as she spoke. She cried into her husband's shoulder as he held her tight.

"And you don't need to feel alone. Ever." Danny said to her, "I'm here. When something is bothering you I'm here to help." Danny tightened his grip.

"I know but you have enough stress without this too. I don't even know if there's a problem. This is just a precaution." She tried to explain.

"What is the appointment for?" Danny asked trying to understand what the problem could be.

"Remember when I went and had that biopsy because I had polyps? It was a few years ago before we had the twins and Grace was still a baby." Linda asked him. Danny nodded his head, "Okay. I had my annual two months ago and they found more polyps. Just a few. They took them off and screened them. A couple were abnormal. But they were too small to be labeled as cancer even though that's what it showed. I waited until they ran a second set of tests including a blood test and that came out abnormal too. The appointment next week is to find out if it's cervical cancer or not." Linda swallowed the lump in her throat.

"So you go next week to find out if you have cancer?" Danny wanted to clarify. Linda nodded her head, "And you were going to do this alone?"

"Yeah but..." Linda started to say.

"But nothing." Danny clasped her hands in his, "You don't get to do this alone. You have me. And I'll stick by you through everything. I don't want you to feel alone or left to deal with something of this magnitude by yourself."

"I'm not....I know it's my fault you had no idea about the appointments. I was trying to make sure you weren't stressing out about more than you need. I know how stressful work can get and with the whole Abby running off thing it really put this on the back burner." Linda explained.

"You should never feel in a position to put your well being under anything else." Danny told her, "Whatever this is. We're going to get through it. Together." Danny said softly to her.

"What if it's cancer?" Linda was terrified of it. She prayed it was anything else.

"Then we talk to the doctors and find the best treatment available and we do anything we possibly can and everything they tell us to do." Danny kissed Linda softly, "Cancer doesn't scare me. Not having you around scares me. Not waking up beside you every morning. Not kissing you anymore. Not seeing your beautiful eyes. Or hear you laugh. Those things scare me. Cancer doesn't" Danny put on a brave face for his wife, "We'll get through this. Just like we've gotten through everything else. It doesn't stop now." Danny kissed Linda again.

"I'm scared Danny." She admitted.

"Me too. But I promise I'll do everything and anything to keep you safe, happy, and healthy." Danny gently laid his wife on her back.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you sooner?" Linda looped her arms around his neck.

"I am but I'm not. I'm worried and scared. I'm upset that you kept this from me, but I also understand why you did it. It doesn't make it right but I get it." He kissed his way from her lips to her collarbone, "I love you." Danny ran his hands down the sides of Linda's body.

"I love you." Linda felt goosebumps on her arms as Danny barely touched her with the tips of his fingers, "What if it's cancer and they have to do a hysterectomy?" Linda wondered if Danny would still love her even if part of her was missing.

"Then you stay home and recuperate until they tell you, you're all done." Danny said as if it was a silly question.

"But Danny. I'll be missing parts." Linda tried to explain her thoughts when she was cut off by his lips on hers.

"And you'll still be the sexiest, most beautiful, amazing, wonderful, woman, in the world. I will still want you as much as I do right now." Danny kissed her harder.

Linda lost her breath as Danny studied her body as if he was trying to memorize it. He touched every inch of her skin, uncontrollably spoke of his devotion and love for her. Danny made love to his wife slowly that night while promising she wasn't alone. She'd never be alone and she didn't need to go through this alone. That while he was distinctly aware just how strong his wife was. That she could handle anything thrown at her. That she still didn't need to do it alone. That they were stronger together and together they'd face this problem. Together they'd walk hand in hand at the oncologist appointment to find out exactly what was wrong. Together they'd get through this. Together they'd love each other with every second of every day. And, God forbid, if they had a numbered amount of days left. They'd spend every moment, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering why you might recall something about this in a previous story it's because this was a tie to chapter 6 in 100 ways. :)


	20. Chapter 20

The following morning as Linda got ready to see her son and grandson she noticed her husband looking at her longer, his touch lingering, he took Grace to preschool, and Faith and Sam to daycare letting Linda sleep in a bit. Linda was standing in front of their dresser clasping her necklace on completely aware of Danny standing the doorway watching her. She sighed heavily. This was another reason she didn't tell Danny yet. She knew he'd start to panic and think the worst. She didn't want him to worry like this. Linda walked into the bathroom to fix her hair. Danny followed her to keep her in his eyesight.

"Danny. You have to stop." Linda said softly.

"Stop what?" He asked looking surprised that she knew he was there.

"Looking at me like that." Linda was frustrated. She was worried enough without him constantly looking at her like it was the last time he'd ever see her.

"Like what? I look at you like this all the time." Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"No. It's like you are trying to memorize every movement I make" Linda explained, "Babe." Linda walked over to him, "I know this is scary. Because God knows, I'm terrified. But right now we don't even know if there is a problem. Right now, let's go enjoy our grandson." She kissed her husband sweetly.

Danny wrapped his arms around his wife, embracing her tightly, "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Whatever happens next week. We do this together." He held her close, "I think you're right, let's go see Charlie." He smiled.

Linda noticed how Danny held her hand while he drove them to the hospital to visit Sean and Charlie. How he opened her door for her and kept his hand on the small of her back while they walked up to the nursery. She just squeezed his hand tighter when he held her hand or leaned into him while they rode the elevator up and he slipped his arms around her waist. Danny didn't let go of his wife until they were in the same room as their son and grandson.

"Hey, Sean." Danny smiled, "How'd you sleep?"

Sean yawned, "So, babies are awake. A lot."

Linda laughed. She picked up little Charlie from the small plastic basket he lay in, "Hi sweetie. How are you?" She hugged him close.

Danny kissed the top of Charlie's head, "Did you keep your Daddy awake last night?" He cooed at the tiny baby in his wife's arms.

"He's so cute though. The nurses are really great here. He spit up or something last night and I didn't know what to do so they helped me clean him up, and I got to give him a bath. Not like a real one but a little sponge bath thing. It was neat." Sean smiled.

"Good." Linda smiled, "I'm glad you're looking for help when you need it."

"Charlie can go home today. They just want to check him again before he goes home." Sean grinned.

"That's great!" Linda hugged Sean, "It will be really good to have both of you home."

A few hours later Sean was signing papers as Charlie was being discharged. He left the hospital with instructions on how to care for the umbilical cord stump until it fell off and basic infant care. The whole car ride home Linda smiled seeing Sean fuss over Charlie being too hot or cold in his seat. Sean would put the blanket over Charlie then take if off, then put it back on again, then take it off. When they got home Charlie was fast asleep in his car seat so Linda showed Sean how to easily move Charlie into the crib without waking him too much.

* * *

 

The first Sunday dinner of Charlie's life happened when he was just a few days old. Everyone fussed over the tiny baby, passing him around as if they were playing hot potato.

"He's so tiny and cute!" Nicky squealed.

"He's so precious." Erin cooed at the baby, "Hi."

"How are you doing with taking care of him?" Jamie asked.

"It's a lot more than I thought but it's okay." Sean smiled.

"We're all very happy to have little Charlie as a part of our family." Frank patted his grandson's shoulder.

"It was about time someone brings home another baby." Henry laughed, "Although, who knows when your parents might kick out another one." He teased Danny.

"I'm pretty sure we are all set with the five we have." Linda smiled.

"You sure? You got another five years or so to try for another one. A girl this time to even out the score." Erin laughed.

Linda nodded her head, "Tell you what. You carry it and I'll get it when you're done."

"Oh no. I was a one and done. Thank you very much." Erin grinned.

"Wehn your children have children, I'm pretty sure having a child after them is a sign that you shouldn't have anymore." Linda said.

"So does this mean Grace, Faith, and Sam are an uncle and aunts now?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Just like you're now an uncle." Danny said to his son.

"Oh." Jack said, "I wasn't sure if there was an age thing or not." Jack explained.

"No. No age restriciton." Danny grinned.

Sunday dinner was filled with holding a baby, welcoming him to the family, Sean even snapped a picture of little Charlie with his great-great-grandfather. Linda stood back as she saw five generations of Reagan men stand together watching some sports program Jack had turned on the TV. She saw Faith playing on the floor with Sam and Grace. Linda disappeared to the back porch where she was surprised by Danny taking a seat next to her. He handed her his glass of whiskey he'd been nursing all night long.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Linda put her head on hs shoulder, "Just thinking. We're really lucky." She took a sip of the drink before passing it back to her husband.

"Yeah. We are. We have great kids, a grandson, an amazing marriage, I have a wonderful wife. I'd say all that makes me lucky." Danny flirted.

"I'm scared about this appointment Thursday." Linda said softly.

"I know. But I'll be by your side the whole time." Danny held her close, "I'm not going anywhere."

The two sat in comfortable silence until they were finally found by Jack who was heading back to NYU that evening. After saying their goodbyes, Danny and Linda headed home with their small family praying the week would go by so they could get through Thursdays' appointment.


	21. Chapter 21

Thursday morning found Danny and Linda sitting in the doctors waiting room. Linda felt so jumpy and nervous. It was taking everything in her to not fidget in her chair. Danny squeezed her hand tight, "You alright?"

"No." Linda shook her head, "I'm scared Danny."

"I know you are Babe. I'm sorry. What can I do to help you feel less scared?" He asked.

"This." Linda shifted a bit closer, "Just this. You being here helps."

Danny put an arm around the back of her chair. He dropped a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

"Linda Reagan!" The nurse called out.

"C'mon." Danny said softly to his wife. They followed the nurse down the hall to the doctor's office. Danny waited for Linda to take a seat on the couch they were shown to before sitting beside her.

"The doctor will be in, in just a few minutes." The nurse smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Linda nodded her head. She felt goosebumps all the way up her arms, "Oh God Danny." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked knowing it was a loaded question.

"They don't give good news like this." Linda started to panic, "This has to be bad news." She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Danny quickly wiped it away with his thumb, "We don't know that yet. Let's not worry until they get here." Danny kissed her cheek where the tear stopped, "It's going to be okay. No matter what. Because we are going to handle this together."

Linda nodded her head taking her cue from her husband, "Okay."

"Linda." Dr. Flynn entered the room. He was an older grey-haired man with a thick Italian accent, "How are you today?" He asked.

"Nervous." She replied.

"That's understandable. This must be your husband." He stuck his hand out to shake Danny's.

"Danny." Linda nodded her head.

"She talks about you often." The doctor shook Danny's hand, "So everyone is here today. Shall we go over this?" He asked. The doctor looked at Linda to Danny and back to his papers, "Linda,  I'm sorry, but this is stage IA cervical cancer. And it needs to be immediately treated." He broke the news.

The second he said the word cancer Linda felt her world start to crumble, "Oh my God." She breathed out.

Danny's arms instantly wrapped around his wife holding her tight, "Oh Linda." 

"Oh my God." She couldn't stop the flow of tears, "Danny."

"I got you. It's okay. I got you." He held back his own tears in an effort to be strong for his wife.

The doctor let the couple take a few moments to wrap their head around the news before speaking again, "There are treatment options." He said.

"What do we do now Doc?" Danny asked as his wife shook in his arms.

"I recommend a hysterectomy. Linda, you're going to be forty and you have had three pregnancies. Unless you are planning on more children. But a hysterectomy will get all the cancer in one shot. About ninety percent of women who have a total hysterectomy are completely cured of this stage. We can try other treatments but if you are okay with not maintaining fertility, I still think the hysterectomy is the best option." The doctor told her.

"How long do we have to decide?" Danny asked not knowing if Linda was in the right frame of mind to decide today.

"I'd like to schedule it as soon as possible." The doctor said.

"What are my other options?" Linda asked.

"Radiation, Chemo, brachytherapy." He said, "But I really think the hysterectomy is the best option for you. It's a very normal procedure. We do it all the time."

Linda nodded her head, "Then let's do it."

"You should take the weekend and think about all your options." Dr. Flynn tried to tell her.

"No. I get it. I know. I don't want...I just want it gone. So, that's fine. Just...do the hysterectomy. That's fine." She said quickly.

"Linda. Are you sure?" Danny asked not wanting her to rush into a decision.

"Yup. I'm sure. It's fine." Linda said, "I know what I'm doing. I get it. It's okay." She shook her head. She didn't want to wait for the weekend before making a decision. She didn't want to push it off more than it needed to be.

"Okay. If you're sure." Dr. Flynn said, "As far as recovery goes..."

Linda cut him off, "I know the recovery from a hysterectomy. I'm a nurse. I got it." She said rudely, "I'm sure this is what I want. So can we just get it set then go?" Linda nodded her head. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears. She needed to be strong for Danny. She needed to be okay for her family.

"Yes. You can. We'll get the surgery scheduled as soon as possible." Dr. Flynn said, "Just bring this up to check out and they will help get scheduled and get anything set that you need."

"Thank you." Danny shook Dr. Flynn's hand before following Linda out of the office. He was worried about her. Not just because they were just told she had cervical cancer but because she seemed to not want to talk about it. Not even with her doctor. Danny didn't want to force her to talk but she couldn't ignore it and sweep it under the rug. Danny knew she'd end up crashing soon. He just hoped he could prevent her from being hurt.

* * *

When they got home Linda walked up to their bedroom with Danny behind her. She knew he was concerned but she didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted it to go away.

"We should talk about this Linda." Danny shut their door behind him.

"It's fine. I'm going to be fine. It's just a normal procedure. It's not a big deal." Linda paced around the room.

"Linda." Danny tried to take her hand in his.

"Danny. I'm fine. You heard him. It's normal." Linda wiped tears from her eyes angry with herself for being upset.

"Honey. Come here." Danny reached for her again.

Linda jerked backward, "Danny. I'm fine!" Linda walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Danny sighed. He didn't know what to do now. Linda seemed to be trying to deny anything was wrong. He didn't know if it was for his benefit or hers. All he knew was that he had to get her to talk to him before it boiled inside her and she exploded.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Danny waited until the following Saturday before trying to talk to Linda again. She'd brushed him off numerous times telling him that he was worrying too much and she was fine. Danny knew she was in denial. He didn't know what to do to help her through this. She had an appointment with Dr. Bennet on Tuesday but Danny didn't want to wait for the weekend to be over with. He recruited Erin and Nicky for babysitting duty and took Linda out of the house for the day. They stopped at a small cafe for lunch then went for a walk through the park. Danny steered Linda towards a semi-private bench and sat down.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Linda smiled.

"No. You're not fine. I don't believe that for one second." Danny frowned.

"I have to be fine. I'm okay. Is has to be okay." Linda tried to explain.

"Talk to me. Please." Danny held her hand tight.

"I'm going to be fine. This.....it's fine." Linda shook her head.

"What's going on with you Linda?" He asked.

"We have a new grandson at home. We have a whole family to worry about. Not just me. I'm fine. We are going to be just fine." Linda said.

"Our children and our grandchild are okay. We don't need to worry about them.  I'm okay. You don't have to worry about my health. It's time to worry about you. This is serious Linda. I could lose you." Danny tried to make her see his point.

"Which is why I'm fine. You don't need to worry about it. I'll be okay." Linda said.

"Denial doesn't mean you're fine." Danny told her.

"Danny. I'm not in denial. I have cancer. They are going to do a hysterectomy and then hopefully it will be gone. They are going to take away something that makes me a woman but I'll hopefully be cancer free. But the doctor said its normal. It's an easy thing. It's not a big deal. After all. I've been pregnant three times. So who cares anymore if I still have all the parts that make me a woman?" Linda angrily wiped her tears away, "So I'm fine. This is all fine. It has to be. Because of it's not, I don't know how I'll ever survive it." She whispered.

Danny put an arm around his wife, "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how you feel right now. I can't begin to pretend to understand. But what I know is that in my eyes, this doesn't change anything. That you will still be beautiful. Gorgeous. Sexy. You will still be the love of my life. You will still be the only woman who catches my eye. You don't need to be fine with me. You can let your guard down. You can be mad and angry about it. You can be sad and upset. Because that's the only way to survive this. If you keep denying it and pretending it doesn't exist or that it's not a problem I'm afraid that it's going to grow into a bigger problem and spiral into something even more serious." Danny said to her.

"Danny. I can't..." Linda started to cry, "I can't be upset. Sean needs me to help him with Charlie. Our children need me to make them happy and get them to and from daycare and take care of them when you're not home. You need to not worry about me and not stress about this so you don't get hurt at work. Because we both can't be out of commission at the same time. I need to just get through this and wish it never happened." 

"First of all, we have a ton of family that would drop everything and help with daycare pick up and drop off. Right now they are with Erin and Nicky being babysat for the day. There's no reason our family wouldn't continue to help out if we asked them for a hand." Danny kissed Linda's forehead, "Second of all, I know we're only about a week in but Sean's doing pretty good with Charlie and again, there are a lot of family members around to help. And lastly, Linda, do you really think that you saying you're fine and this isn't a big deal will keep me from worrying about you? Really? I might have to concentrate at work but you are on my mind at all times. There's no situation that I go into without thinking about getting home safely to you and our children. You are the first ting I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep." Danny kissed her lips softly, "I can handle it. If you're upset or angry. I can help you through that. I want to help you. I can support you through anything. But if you hide from me, then I can't help you. And I don't want you to feel alone."

"I know I'm not alone." Linda fiddled with imaginary lint on his shoulder, "I just wish this was a horrible nightmare."

"Me too." Danny wrapped his arms securely around her, "So tell me how you really feel about this." He asked softly.

"I'm scared. I'm not ready to die and I'm terrified that's going to happen." Linda whispered, "I want to see our children grow up and I want to see Charlie grow up. I can't go now." She cried.

Danny felt his heart break listening to his wife spill her fears, "Oh Linda."

"And I'm mad. How could this happen? After everything? How could this happen to me? Why now? What did I do to deserve this?" Once she started crying she couldn't stop.

"Nothing. You did nothing to deserve this." Danny rubbed her back.

"Then why is something bad happening to me?" Linda sniffed, "As if I haven't had enough to deal with. What if I can't do this? What if the worst happens?"

"You can do this. Because you're the strongest person I know. And the worst won't happen because when you can't be strong anymore I'll carry you." Danny promised.

"I love you so much, Danny. I don't want to leave you." Linda was terrified even after surgery she wouldn't make it.

"I love you more." Danny kissed his wife, "You won't leave. I won't let you." He swore, "I'll do everything in my power to keep you here with me. I'm selfish like that." He smiled softly.

"Promise?" Linda's voice quivered.

"I promise." Danny sealed his promise with a kiss praying he was able to keep it.


	23. Chapter 23

Sunday dinner for Linda and Danny was a hard evening. Linda was visibly nervous and anxious all day long. She could barely sit still in church and had even slipped up while preparing dinner and burned her finger because she wasn't paying enough attention to the hot pan. It all culminated to Erin prompting Linda multiple times, asking what was wrong. Linda just said she had a lot on her mind and carried on with her cooking. At the table, Linda picked at her food. She wasn't hungry. She didn't want to destroy her family with her news but they had to know. She couldn't keep this from everyone. Danny and Linda would need help through this. Danny always sat close to his wife but today he was so close their knees were touching and an arm was around the back of her shoulders.

Henry had finally had enough of the quiet surrounding the table. The small children had left the table while the older ones and adults sat around drinking coffee and eating dessert, "What is going on in that corner?" He asked Danny and Linda.

Linda looked over at Danny not sure what to say. Danny sighed, "We have something we want to tell everyone." He said seriously, "Before we say anything, I want you all to know, this is a heavy thing to handle and let us finish before you start with the questions I know you all will have."

"You're getting divorced?" Sean asked.

"What?! No!" Danny shook his head, "What in the world would make you think that?!"

Sean shrugged his shoulders, "You guys yell really loud."

"He's right. I heard you in the basement too." Jack stuck up for his little brother.

"No. We're not getting divorced." Danny sighed, "That's not what we were yelling about." Danny rubbed his eyes with his hand before continnuing, "Linda went to the doctor for a routine visit and some test results came back abnormal. So she went back for some more tests and more tests and three days ago we found out that she has cervical cancer." He had to pause to prevent from getting too emotional. He knew Linda wouldn't be able to tell the family much. She had been upset since they found out the test results.

"Oh my God Linda." Frank reached over and put his hand on top of hers.

"Woah." Jamie whispered.

"Aunt Linda." Nicky's worried voice piped up.

"Is Mom going to die?" Jack blurted out.

"What's going to happen to Mom?" Sean asked.

"How serious is it?" Erin wondered.

"God please not Linda." Henry covered his mouth with his hand.

"Okay. Everyone take a minute and breathe. Boys, your mom isn't going to die." Danny shook his head.

"How can you be so sure?! Grandma died from cancer!" Jack started to get upset.

"Jack, honey, that was different." Linda looked to her oldest.

"How are you sure?!" Jack huffed.

"Jack, just listen." Jamie put a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Let's hear what else your mom and dad have to say. Okay?"

"It's stage IA which means that they are going to do a hysterectomy to cure it." Danny explained, "We'll need some help with the kids until Linda is recovered from the surgery and things get back to normal. The oncologist said that about ninety-percent of women who have a hysterectomy for this stage are completely cured."

"What about chemo?" Erin asked.

"With my age, the fact that I had three pregnancies already, we have five kids, and the side effects of chemo, the better choice is a hysterectomy." Linda said softly, "Surgery is next week. They said it's early but they want to get it as soon as they can."

"So you could have surgery and still die?" Jack asked.

"It's not likely Jack." Linda said.

"They are really confident that this surgery will take care of it." Danny told his oldest child.

"Is that the same cancer Grandma had?" Nicky asked.

"No Nicky. Grandma had breast cancer." Erin shook her head.

"And your Grandmother had other health problems. Her cancer was caught late and there wasn't as much that they could do for her then." Frank said, "But your Aunt is going to be alright. They caught it early, right?" 

Linda nodded her head with tears in her eyes, "Yeah. They did."

"Okay then. And there's a plan to take care of it." He patted Linda's hand. She saw his eyes shine with tears. Linda felt guilty that she was upsetting her father-in-law so much, "We are going to pull together. Because we are Reagan's and that's what we do. We stick by each other through everything." Frank smiled at Linda, "You tell us what you need us to do and we will do it."

"You're not getting out of this family that easily." Henry said from the end of the table.

"I can help watch the kids when I'm home on the weekends." Nicky offered.

"And I can do pick up and drop off at daycare if you need." Jamie said.

"I'll make up some meals and stick them in your freezer so no one has to cook. Danny or Sean can just pop it in the oven and heat it up." Erin said already making a mental grocery list.

"Linda I can keep you company when you're home recuperating if Danny has to work. That way you have extra hands for kids." Henry said.

"I'm still home for the next few weeks until I can put Charlie in daycare so I can do whatever you need, Mom." Sean told her.

"I can come home Friday nights instead of Saturday mornings if that helps more." Jack offered.

"And I'll make sure Danny gets some paid medical leave." Frank grinned.

"Thank you." Linda closed her eyes tight as she wiped tears away, "Thank you, everyone." She sniffled.

"We love you." Frank said to her, "And I know Danny won't let you go that easily. We won't either. You have a whole team of Reagans behind you. You're not in this fight alone."

Danny wrapped his arms around Linda hugging her tightly. He rested his chin on her shoulder, "You are so loved." He whispered in her ear.

Linda looked around the table at her family ready to tackle cancer with her. No one seemed to be scared or afraid. They were all prepared to do whatever was necessary to help her get through this. Linda once again thanked God for Danny. Without him, in her life, she'd never have been introduced to such a kind and loving family. Without him in her life, she would never have known what it felt like to be loved so much. Without Danny, Linda would never have been able to make it through half of the struggles in her life that she had when her husband and family were by her side.


	24. Chapter 24

The following week was filled with Erin coming over and filling the fridge and freezer with meals, Sean helping out as much as he could with his younger siblings, Frank calling to find out how Linda was feeling all week long, Jamie making sure Danny and Linda didn't need anything, and Henry making sure Linda knew he would be around to help out after the surgery. All week long Danny doted on Linda. The second he came home from work he'd make sure Linda had a chance to sit down and relax. The night before surgery Linda laid in Danny's arms while they both tried to keep calm.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Danny ran his fingers through his wife's hair.

"Yeah." Linda listened to his heartbeat beneath her ear.

"I was so completely stunned by how beautiful you looked. I wanted to date you for so long before finally asking you out." Danny said softly.

"I remember seeing you for the first time and thinking how lucky I was that the cutest boy in school actually talked to me." Linda smiled, "And then when you finally asked me out I felt so excited and happy. You've always made me feel happy and loved."

"I hope I always make you feel that way." Danny squeezed her tight.

"I'm nervous." She shivered slightly.

"It's going to be alright." Danny rubbed her back, "I'll be there until you fall asleep, and I'll be there when you wake up." Danny promised. After talking to the doctor Linda called in a favor with a few doctor friends she knew. They'd allow Danny to be with the anesthesiologist while they put Linda under. Once she was out Danny would be escorted to the waiting room with the rest of the family. When Linda was out of surgery Danny would be allowed to sit with her in the recovery room, "You'll just go to sleep for a little bit. And dream of me." He smirked.

Linda giggled, "Oh? Is that what you think happens in my dreams? They are all about you?" She asked.

"I know they are." He grinned.

"Psychic now?" She looked up at him wth a smile.

"You talk in your sleep." He reminded her, "And it's really fun to talk back to you." He laughed.

Linda shook her head with a laugh, "That's cheating. You can't talk to me when I'm not conscious. Besides, how do you know my dreams are about you and not some other hot guy I know?" She teased him.

"Because you routinely say my name." He smiled.

"Danny!" Linda's brain went straight to the gutter while lying in bed with her husband.

"Not like that! I mean, I wouldn't mind that but that's not what I meant." Danny laughed, "I meant you say my name like you are talking to me. Linda, you asked me if we were out of juice and told me to go get the mail one time. That's what I meant."

Linda shook her head, "Yeah okay." She didn't fully believe him. She was sure there has been a fair share of dirty comments exchanged while she was asleep. Linda snuggled closer to her husband saying a quiet prayer for the morning. She prayed she'd wake up to see her husband, that he'd still love her, that they'd get through this. She was scared but more hopeful with Danny by her side.

* * *

The next morning, Danny stayed true to his word. Linda went to sleep in the operating room with him at her side. He whispered into her ear how much he loved her and would see her when she woke up. He told her how brave and strong she was. Danny's strength didn't falter for a second while he comforted his wife. He left the room with a kiss on her forehead.

Danny was surprised to see his whole family in the waiting room. He only expected Frank. Linda had told the family she didn't want everyone to worry about her and that surgery shouldn't take long. She'd said the family didn't need to come and miss work just for this. Danny knew the family would ignore her. He smiled seeing Jamie, Erin, Henry and Frank talking amongst themselves.

Danny sat beside Frank who handed him a cup of coffee, "They said it should only take about ninety minutes to two hours." Danny sipped the coffee.

"You okay?" Frank asked.

"I have to be. For her." Inside Danny was a mess. As much as he pretended to be strong the word cancer struck fear into his heart. There was still a ten percent chance this wouldn't work. He prayed Linda wasn't' part of that ten percent.

"I know you are being strong for her. But how are you?" Frank asked again.

"I'll be fine. If she's okay when this is done. I'll be okay. I can't lose her." Danny whispered, "I can't do it alone." He confessed.

Frank put his hand on his son's back, "Linda is a strong woman. She doesn't let you push her around. She doesn't let anyone tell her what to do. She fights for her family and what she believes in. She will fight cancer too. She won't let it push her around. She's going to be just fine." Frank said, "Besides, someone has to make sure the kids eat more than grilled cheese, frozen food, and take out." Frank teased.

"I can cook more than that." Danny said, "I help with Sunday dinner sometimes."

"Help as in chop things your sister or wife tell you to do or help as in cook?" Frank grinned.

"It's still helping if I chop things for them." Danny smiled back glad for the mental distraction.

When two hours passed and still no sign from the doctor Danny started to get more nervous, "What could be taking this long?" He asked his father. Danny paced back and forth. He was about to lose it when a nurse and Dr. Flynn walked up to him, "Detective." Dr. Flynn addressed him, "Linda's out of surgery."

"Was there any problems?" He asked wondering what took so long.

"A slight complication due to the fact that she only has one kidney but it's fine. It just took a bit longer than expected to make sure we got everything. And we did. We got it all. She will still need some testing to make sure but from what we could see, we got it all." Dr. Flynn explained.

"Can I see her?" Danny asked.

"She's not fully awake yet but she's awake enough and asking for you." Dr. Flynn smiled, "This is a good thing Detective." He wondered why Danny didn't seem happier.

"It will be a good thing when I can see my wife." Danny wanted to make sure Linda was okay with his own two eyes before rejoicing. Danny followed the doctor to Linda's recovery room. He took a seat next to his wife, frowning at the IV tubes and monitors on her. Every time he saw his wife injured or in the hospital the image burned into his brain. He would dream about it and what could have gone wrong. Danny kissed Linda's forehead, "Hey Babe. I'm here now. So you rest and feel better. I'll be right here when you wake up." He sweetly caressed the side of her face with the tips of his fingers, "You're so beautiful." He said softly, "I love you so much, Linda." Danny took Linda's hand in his squeezing it gently. He watched her sleep, counted each breath, watched her pulse rate on the monitor. When she finally started to wake up Danny was smiling at her, "Hello gorgeous."

"Hey, you." Linda was still groggy from the anesthesia, "Where're my glasses?" She asked not remembering taking them off.

"Right here." Danny picked them up from the spot where they lay on the side table, "You looked like they were bothering you with your head to the side so I took them off hoping you'd be more comfortable." He explained.

Linda nodded her head and slipped them on, "Did everything go okay? Did they get it?" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah. They need to run some tests to be sure but the doctor said they got all that they could see." He smiled.

"Thank God." Linda sent a prayer of thanks to Joe and Mary for watching over her. Linda was always so sure someone up there had to be looking out for her and Danny. There's no way they'd get through everything without having some help from above.

"I love you." Danny said sincerely. With the possibility of losing his wife on his mind, Danny wanted to make sure she never felt alone and scared or in anyway unloved. He'd tell her every minute of every day if that's what made her smile the way she was right now.

"I love you more." Linda grinned.

"I love ou the most." Danny kissed her softly. Linda spent the next four days in the hospital with Danny constantly at her side. Family in and out each day. Erin, Jamie, and Henry even brought Grace, Faith, and Sam by to eat dinner with their parents. Linda sipping on juice and nibbling crackers. Her stomach still hadn't settled well. But the doctors were sure that would pass. Danny slept beside his wife holding her close each night. Linda felt guilty he stayed. She knew he wasn't comfortable but she needed him too much to watch him leave. Linda laid awake in the middle of the night holding Danny's hand, seeing his wedding ring catch the moonlight. Never in her life did she think she'd ever find someone that would stand beside her the way Danny Reagan did. She could never imagine her life without him. Danny was the only one in the world that could make her still feel loved, wanted, secure, even when she didn't feel as if she deserved any affection. He took his time breaking down the road blocks she set up showing her that nothing was going to get in the way of him loving her. Not even Linda herself. Linda sighed happily in her husband's arms. She knew that with Danny beside her she could do anything. This wasn't the end of her life like she thought it was going to be when she first found out she was sick. This was the start to another amazing chapter in the novel of their life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-Thank you everyone for the reviews!! OMG! Seriously I love them all and get so happy to see the notifications in my email! You all are wonderful! Much love to you!!  
> 2-Who is excited about tonight's episode?!?!?! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone spoil it for me and let me know what happens. I'm headed to work for a long shift and will totally miss it but HAVE to know the details. Thanks!!!  
> 3-Let's just call it what it is, let's all just expect another story sometime tomorrow. LOL, I don't think I've taken a longer break between stories than about 24hrs. :)


End file.
